Conociendote
by Naoko Nomura
Summary: Yo soy Tifa... un arma de Shin-ra que no tuvo pasado, y ahora les pertenezco. UN POCO DE CLOUD/TIFA/SEPHIROTH.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: los personajes e historia aquí mostrados son solo para fines de diversión, cualquiera parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia. estos personajes son propiedad de square-enix.

**me presento soy naoko nomura y esta es mi primer historia, espero sea de su agrado si no les gusta díganlo, griten pero sean honestos ¿eh? no aclaro nada solo que es una historia diferente.**

=XoxoX=

Aún recuerdo el fulgor de la luz tan intensa del fuego, aun puedo sentir su abrasador fuego quemar mi piel, aún recuerdo el miedo que abrigaba y el deseo aferrado de encontrar a mi padre. Ese fue el primer día en que comencé mi vida sola, lejos del dulce amanecer que veía desde la ventana allí a lo lejos. Esa vez desee tanto poder regresar para decirle a papá lo mucho que lo quería, abrazarlo y sentirme segura a salvo de todo en sus cálidos brazos, con un beso en la frente sintiendo ese bigote hacer cosquillas en mi piel.

La última vez que pude hacerlo fue ese día en el incidente de nibelheim, fui con el hasta el reactor esperando poder protegerlo de Sefiroth; cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo frente a papá llorando sobre su camisa blanca manchada completamente de sangre, lo abrace fuertemente sin dejar de llorar, aun lograba sentir su sangre tibia pero poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente deje de escuchar su latido, el silencio me ahogaba en ese lugar, la rabia de mi ser no podría ser contenida. Estaba segura de que intentaría una tontería, pero no me importaba solo quería vengarme por lo que Sefiroth hizo. En un principio no quería creerlo, quería que fuera mentira, no sería así…

Corrí hacia el peligro y la posibilidad de morir eso lo sabía, pero no me iría sola. Lo único que recuerdo haber visto fue su espalda, un destello, las voces… ya estaba tendida sobre el suelo sintiendo mi sangre en el vientre, un agudo dolor que no podía tolerar me hicieron desmayar.

"con rabia recuerdo tu promesa…" lo dije sin pensarlo. "Cloud…" ese nombre fue el primero en venir a mi mente y el primero que recordé estando ahí, ¿Quién era él? No puedo recordar…

Cuando desperté al frente mío estaba alguien, no lo vi, me levante e intente salir, la sangre no dejaba de chorrear, intente detener la hemorragia pero era irremediable, hoy voy a morir. El pueblo estaba completamente carbonizado, apresure el paso pero fue inútil y caí sobre el suelo pensando que ahí moriría frente a mi casa, mamá y papá, por fin podría volver con ellos. Entonces miles de voces asustadas comenzaron a gritarse entre sí, "un sobreviviente ¡mátenlo!" todos fueron callados por un hombre, lo mire a los ojos y él me decía algo que no pude entender claramente.

Desperté asustada y me vi rodeada de personas que me encadenaron arrastrándome violentamente hasta un lugar oscuro y húmedo, allí sentí pinchazos venir de todas partes, solo pude observar su color azul… tan vivo como el cielo y oscuro como el mar. Forcejé con todas mis fuerzas pero sentía que mi fuerza era arrebatada por alguien más. Me introdujeron en un tubo repleto de una sustancia verde, al sentirme ahogada golpee con fuerza el tubo causando un pequeña grieta, solo sé que pensaba que moriría, en un lugar que no conocía, a manos de shinra, mi sangre se esparcía dentro del tubo y mis ojos lo último que vieron fue a ese sucio… Hojo. Mis ojos escarlata no olvidarían su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa, disfrutando de mi dolor.

"_¡mamá! ¡Papá!"_ esa voz… era mía. Ese día yo…

"es ella, la reconocería en cualquier lugar".

"pero, creí que ya había muerto"

"esa fue una mentira de su madre para evitar que la buscáramos, fue egoísta de su parte, mira hasta donde llego".

Podía escucharlos, hablaban de alguien ¿de mí? Tal vez no.

"¡entonces era cierto que…!" su voz era diferente, ese no era el hombre que vi se trataba de alguien más.

"no te sorprendas, nuestro inicio fueron los experimentos con críos mucho antes de que nacieran, una niña de cinco años no era diferente" ¡él! Su voz era tan igual… la niña de cinco años ¿Por qué…?.

"shin-ra está llena de secretos imperdonables…"

"es irremediable, la ciencia necesita de especímenes y tratar con personas fue el mejor resultado para que shin-ra llegara a la gloria… jajaja… ya verás que pronto la destrucción de este mundo vendrá"

"el Gelnika está listo, será transportada a midgar"

De repente sentí como se vaciaba el tanque y volvía a respirar ese aroma oxido y metal, me llevaron sobre una camilla y solo podía ver destellos blancos, sentía el frio recorrerme el cuerpo, junto a mi caminaba él, su semblante frio y desastroso que ambicionaba la locura de este mundo. No recuerdo porque presentía que era algo que ya había vivido antes, un ambiente muy familiar… midgar.

Esa fue la primera vez que me encontré con Weiss y la primera vez que asesine a alguien, su cálida sangre… dolía muy fuerte, a quienes ame tuve que matarlos aunque yo no quisiera… ¿Por qué esa sería la primera prueba de Soldier?

No podía recordar nada de mi pasado, no sabía quién era, que soy o porque estaba ahí, solo sé que nunca tuve un pasado como todos los otros niños normales.

"no olvides esto Tifa… nunca te dejes engañar por shin-ra" su voz seguía rondando en mi cabeza, no puedo soportar el dolor que hay en mi corazón. Mi tormento es escucharlo siempre junto a mí. Me confeso todo, cuando lo dijo pude recordar lo que paso en mi vida…

Un mar de sangre… será mi castigo en el infierno, pero eso no me importa. He dejado de sentir, y finalmente he dejado de llorar pero aun así… no puedo borrar la culpa y tristeza que llevo sobre mis hombros.

Yo soy Tifa… un arma de shin-ra que no tuvo pasado, desde mi infancia fui tratada con experimentos, y ahora pertenezco a ellos.

Continuara…

**si lo se me quedo corto pero espero que aun así sea una buena introducción, XD soy una mala persona no se escribir TT-TT soy mala expresándome. dejen muchos comentarios gracias. besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA.**

**si lo se el titulo no es genial pero buenoooo algo es algo y me decidi terminarlo siento haber tardado y cambiarle todo, me justifico con que ya estaba terminado en un principio pero me borre todos los archivos de la pc TToTT perdi el capitulo y honestamente no queria reescribirlo, sin embargo aqui esta por mis dos unicos comentarios gracias... aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero no tardar para el que sigue- besos-**

**Disclaimer: los personajes e historia en la que me base no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Square Enix. Claro que si lo fueran… ejem… aclarando que cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia.**

_Amar… es una necesidad fisiológica_ _el resultado de un flujo químico cerebral. Simplemente para mantener viva a la especie humana. Entonces, ¿Por qué amar? ¿De qué sirve? No lo sé, jamás he tenido la sensación de amar a alguien, aun cuando hubo quienes me cuidaban siempre en shinra, nunca pude saber que era amar. _

=SECTOR 1=

_**Todo es tranquilidad en midgar, todo fue alguna vez tranquilidad en midgar, un grupo que se hacía llamar AVALANCHA había roto el silencio en el que todos se hallaban, dejo la opresión para destruir a su tirano. Nadie aprobaba sus acciones, aun los que deseaban un aire puro y limpio le temían a shinra, pues, ellos también tenían a su propio grupo que exterminaba a quienes se oponían, esto se llamaron SOLDADOs, gente normal que fue tratada con mako; algunos, se dice con células jenova, otros se convirtieron en monstruos a causa de ellos, muchos murieron, nadie más deseo ya ser uno de ellos. Los matizaban como héroes, pero… ¿realmente lo eran? Virtualmente les temían más que a los TURKs, asesinos profesionales, peores personas que los grupos terroristas.**_

El tren avanzaba a máxima velocidad, la tecnología de shinra cada vez se mejoraba gracias al mako y su mayor científico, Hojo. Los soldados detectaron a los intrusos de inmediato, sin darse cuenta fueron noqueados por los primeros en saltar del tren, el trio penetro el sector, andando hacia el reactor. El moreno que se aseguraba de que no hubieran inconvenientes durante el trabajo, volvió con los otros.

"Vamos, novato. Sígueme." Le hecho una mirada y le señalo el camino, incesante se fue veloz de la escena.

Un rubio con uniforme de SOLDADO, primera clase, salto del tren en un acto heroico solo para molestar al moreno. Algunos soldados para nada temibles, quisieron darle la cara al mayor en un intento vano de bravo honor de un soldado. Él lo tomo como una simple distracción sin sentido, fue para él una pérdida de su tiempo, a veces apreciaba estar en medio de alguna situación un tanto peligrosa. A la entrada del reactor se encontró con los otros, Barret cerciorando la zona.

"¡Ey!, ¡tu eras uno de los miembros de SOLDADO!, ¿no?" se sorprendió Biggs al verlo. _Así que trabajaremos con un soldado se shinra, vaya sí que Barret nos debe una buena explicación. Espero que no salga con su traición de último momento aunque ya habíamos hablado Barret y yo sobré esto... hay momentos en los que debes de pensar mal de otros. _Intento ocultar su incomodidad "...No todos los días te encuentras con uno de ellos en un grupo como AVALANCHA"

"¿En SOLDADO? ¿Pero no son el enemigo?" pregunto Jessie dejando por unos segundos lo que hacía. _Entonces me pregunto… "_¿Que anda haciendo con nosotros en AVALANCHA?"

"Calma, Jessie. ESTUVO en SOLDADO." _Espero que yo también pueda calmarme, al ser un miembro fuerte de avalancha creo que debo darles fuerza y valor, creo que eso siempre lo he hecho desde que estoy con ellos._ "Los abandonó, y ahora es uno de los nuestros". _Eso sonaba como si me lo hubiera dicho yo mismo para intentar poner las cosas más cálidas. _"No me enteré del nombre..." _tal vez si me informo más sobre él pueda confiar._

"...Cloud". Dijo secamente el rubio que no parecía demostrar algún interés por ayudarlos. _¿Hasta cuándo dejara de molestarme? Sé que tenía que agradecerle a Barret por haberme ayudado en la estación, pero creo que esto ya es demasiado, lamento haber tenido que exigir una paga pero necesitare dinero y este no es un trabajo fácil._

"Cloud, ¿eh? Soja ..."

"no me interesa saber nada sobre ustedes, así que deja de fastidiar con tus preguntas. Estoy aquí por trabajo no por diversión". Tan áspero, frio y desinteresado, Cloud siempre se excedía con esa actitud. No demoro mucho y aclaro: "En cuanto acabe este trabajo... me largo de aquí".

"¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!" el moreno llego alterado, la misión era de suma importancia para él. "¡Ya saben que jamás avanzamos en grupo!". Se adelantaron entonces, las puertas eran abiertas con habilidad, Jessie adoraba su trabajo sin duda. "Nuestro objetivo es el reactor Mako del norte". Confirmo Barret, dándole instrucciones al novato. "Nos reuniremos en el puente que se haya enfrente".

Corrieron en distintas direcciones para luego reunirse en donde acordaron, estaban listos para introducirse a los reactores.

"¡Tu! ¿Es la primera vez que te enfrentas a un reactor?" preguntó el moreno en seguida para estar al tanto del exSOLDADO, apenas conocía algunas cosas.

"No. A fin de cuentas estuve trabajando para Shinra, ya sabes". _Espero que no vaya también con las preguntas y platicas largas._

"El planeta rebosa con energía Mako". Inicio el moreno. "La gente la utiliza diariamente por aquí". Esclareció la garganta "Es la sangre vital de este planeta.  
Pero Shinra no deja de chuparle la sangre con esas extrañas máquinas".

"No necesito que me des una charla". Volvió a aclarar el rubio que creyó ya haber manifestado su descontento. "Démonos prisa". Vio que el moreno enardecía de frustración por su poco interés pero a él poco le importaban los otros.

"¡Se acabó! De ahora en adelante iremos juntos". _Quizá Biggs tenía razón y era mejor no confiar en él. Intentare poner mi fe en un alfeñique como este, además le estoy pagando para que haga el trabajo ¡grrr! ¡No puedo creer que les interese tan poco a las personas lo que les perjudica! ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que pasa?_

"Clave descifrada". _Parece que Barret ya comenzó a molestarse._ Señalo Jessie intentando concentrarse en la misión. La siguiente puerta.

"Clave descifrada". Un trabajo muy sencillo para AVALANCHA. Biggs se quedó en la zona para vigilar, los otros subieron al ascensor

"¡Pulsa el botón de allí!" le pidió Jessie. El rubio obedeció.

"Poco a poco todos los reactores agotarán toda la sangre vital". _Seguro que esta vez me escuchará. "_Y entonces será el fin".

"No es problema mío". _¿Por qué no alcanzas s verlo? Shinra destruirá todo a su paso y a su tiempo, pero si quieres intentarlo es cosa tuya, solo me pagaras y por eso vine, debo de ser honesto. _Las palabras viajaban por su mente pero ninguna salía de sus labios, no podía decirlo ¿acaso el también creía en una esperanza?

"¡El planeta está agonizando, Cloud!" el moreno quería hacerlo entender de una buena vez, pero parecía empeñado en permanecer en la ignorancia como el resto de personas afectadas, _a pesar de que ven como shinra los manipula no hacen nada, es increíble como vemos las cosas._

"Lo único que me preocupa es terminar este trabajo antes de que seguridad y los guardianes de robots vengan". El rubio no aguantaba más, quería terminar de una buena vez la misión para poder irse a conseguir mejores trabajos que esos. Además había algo que tenía que hacer mucho más importante…

Bajaron hasta el núcleo del reactor, Jessie de vigilante, Barret y Cloud continuaron el camino, violando la seguridad una tras otra, todas las máquinas y monstruos no detendrían a Barret.

"estas cosas no son nada". El rubio estaba lleno de confianza, aseguraba que nada lo detendría, y unas máquinas no serían diferentes a cualquier cosa.

"este lugar quedara hecho una m***++" Barret ya podía sentir el triunfo más cerca que nada. "Cloud, fija la bomba, no lo arruines".

"como sea, esto no importa". La bomba fue colocada con mucho cuidado. _Si esto sale bien pediré doble paga, una bomba como está seguro destruirá parte del sector, debemos tener cuidado. ¿Qué demonios?_

"**¡Cuidado!  
¡Es algo más que un reactor!"**

"bien ¡marchémonos!" el moreno dio la señal, pero fue obstaculizado por un escorpión robótico, armado por completo y cubierto por una armadura, a vista propia parecía impenetrable.

Cloud dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el ataque del aguijón metálico, empuño su espada y lo acuchillo, pero apenas logro hundir la espada en el grueso metal. Barret le disparo todo lo que pudo, una maquina débil era lo que pensaron, el escorpión no permaneció quieto, ataco con toda sus armas.

"intenta evitar el aguijón" advirtió el rubio antes de volver a atacarlo. Unos cuantos ataques fueron suficientes. No era la gran cosa.

El escorpión comenzaba a fallar, estaban por echarlo abajo, Cloud se proponía por dar el golpe final. Su mente se nublo de la nada, su corazón latía peligrosamente, Sephiroth se acercaba era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, su presencia la sentía más cerca, más cerca. El pesado ambiente era impactado por su presencia. Su corazón empezó a desbordarse. Barret le tomo del hombro pero él no respondía, de la nada un corte perfecto por el medio del escorpión en un rayo de luz pasaba frente a él, sin duda era...

Los dos pedazos cayeron a la par provocando una pesada nube de humo, polvo y mako, Barret se cubrió para evitar respirar el mako que se había dispersado por todas partes, Cloud sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado. La mirada del rubio estaba clavada en la silueta. El viento resoplaba, su largo cabello ondeaba al compás de el, su silueta sin embargo era de una mujer, no podría ser Sephiroth de ninguna manera. La mujer se impulsó en un salto hacia Cloud, ambas espadas chocaron fuertemente, se formaron grietas en el suelo. Las chispas retozaron. Cloud alzo la mirada, frente a él miro una chica de cabellos negros con fría mirada, ojos escarlata tan penetrantes y brillantes por el mako, intento lanzarla lejos, pero fue inútil, tan solo logró esquivar su segundo ataque, Barret estaba asombrado por la pelea. Aun así Cloud solo podía pensar en una sola cosa: su presencia, su mirada, era como verlo a él.

Un nuevo ataque, el tiempo estaba contado, morirían si esto continuaba. Aunque intentaron atacarla y escapar no habían tenido éxito, mantenerle la batalla de por si era difícil, solo cinco minutos, el tiempo estaba por agotarse. De repente se quedó petrificada, Jessie se había levantado para noquearla, sin razón aparente ella también fue noqueada cinco minutos antes.

"Venga, Vámonos aquí."

"¡e-espera!"

"¿y ahora que es lo que quieres?"

"¿Qué haremos con ella? No podemos dejarla aquí y que muera, no lo sé, me sentiré culpable si la dejamos aquí"

"vamos Cloud, no vale la pena… has lo que quieras, prefiero no tener que ver en esto, así que ¡me voy adelantando!"

Cloud se mantuvo pensando unos segundos, prefirió no pensarlo, levanto a la chica y la subió a su espalda. Se puso en marcha y continúo el camino, llego con los otros, lo miraron extrañados, no pensaron que Cloud llegaría a hacer algo por los demás. Ignoraron el tema por un momento, presionaron los paneles y descifraron las claves, el tiempo llegaba a su límite, Cloud y los otros entraron a un pequeño túnel, los bloques y restos del reactor habían cubierto la entrada, charlaron con naturalidad intentando no verse fastidiosos cuestionando a Cloud.

"misión cumplida ¿eh?" Biggs sonreía satisfecho de su trabajo, no había nada mejor que eso.

"si, un gran trabajo" asintió Wedge.

"bien, hacia atrás esto explotara"

Salieron rápidamente evitando las llamas, Wedge no tuvo mucha suerte. El equipo entero asintió y se separó, sabían que era lo primero que debían hacer. Se reunirían en la estación. Cloud le preguntaría sobre su dinero antes que nada.

"¡Sombrero espera!"

"escucha, el dinero te lo daré hasta que regresemos al escondite. Y si es sobre la chica yo no sé, es tu problema". _Realmente se ha vuelto fastidioso, no es para nada paciente, supongo que será difícil tratar con él._ El hombre se marchó y desapareció entre las multitudes de gente que corría asustada. Cloud solo pensaba en lo desafortunado que era.

Caminaba entra las multitudes asustadas hasta toparse con alguien.

"disculpa". Una mujer, castaña de ojos verdes de apariencia delicada, y su cabello recogido adornado con un lazo rosa. Se acercó a Cloud a pesar de sorprenderse por la chica que llevaba. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"nada…eh escucha… no veo muchas flores por aquí" aunque el rubio estaba dispuesto a decirle que un reactor había volado en mil pedazos junto con una parte del sector pero eso solo la asustaría.

"oh… ¿te gustan? Solo cuestan un gil". El rubio asintió y saco de su bolsillo un poco de dinero, la florista sonrió ampliamente. "¡oh gracias! Aquí tienes" saco de entre la canasta una rosa preciosa y se la entrego. Le sonrió agradeciéndole y salió caminando de ahí.

XOXOX

La calle del sector estaba en silencio, Cloud se sintió molesto por el peso de la mujer que dormía en su espalda, era un sentimiento muy familiar, casi podía sentir que se conocían de mucho pero que hasta ahora se encontraban, lo extraño era que él no recuerda haberla conocido antes, nunca la había visto antes, de eso estaba seguro. Podía sentir su respiración tan cerca, cálida, confuso; ahora no podía reconocerla, el aura de Sephiroth desapareció.

"¿Quién eres…?" su dulce voz resonó en él.

"¿eh….?" Creyendo no haber escuchado bien.

"¿Quién eres tu…?" repitió la castaña de ojos escarlata.

"¿Estabas durmiendo en?"

"¿creíste que sería fácil?"

"-Supongo ... Soy yo ..."

"¡Eh! ¡Ustedes!"

"Soldados de Shinra."

"espera ahí, recibirás una golpiza por haber secuestrado a una de los nuestros, ¡impertinente!"

"¿De qué...?"

Cloud no dio segundo a escuchar, recostó contra la pared a la joven que aún estaba delirando dormida, con su gran espada entonces, ataco con destreza a los simples soldados que se le atravesaba, ellos dieron lo mejor de su esfuerzo al ver que de verdad se trataba de un exSOLDADO primera clase.

"No tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes". Anuncio.

El chico dejo atrás a la joven, se sintió un poco culpable pero era lo mejor, dio un salto espectacular por el aire y aterrizo perfectamente sobre el tren. Los soldados ya no pudieron verle más cuando este hubo entrado en el túnel. Se acercaron a la mujer y le llamaron sacudiéndola para despertarla.

"¡ey! ¡Tifa despierta!"

"perdí…" susurro.

"¿eh? ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!" pregunto preocupado el capitán.

"llevame a casa, no me siento bien". Pidió la castaña con ojos brillantes.

"c-claro" el capitán se sonrojo al ver su mirada, lo que más amaban de ella eran sus ojos escarlata, siempre profundos y brillantes.

El capitán la cargo en brazos y se montaron a un vehículo, su rumbo era el edifico. Tifa veía el cielo más que oscuro lleno de mako. ¡_Maldita sea! Vencida por un grupo de idiotas que aparecieron de la nada una vez más, asquerosos cobardes, me gustaría tenerlos frente a mí ahora_, _no serían capaces de vencerme si no fuera por ese truco tan bajo._ _¿En dónde demonios estaba? Jamás antes había sido tomada por sorpresa, no sé cómo es que me distraje. Ni siquiera Sephiroth caería en un truco así… ¡mierda! ¿Cómo se supone que me compare a él?_

La castaña estaba molesta, la ira que sentía la cubría de una oscura energía que les causo miedo repentino a sus compañeros. Una vez llegaron, Tifa ya era capaz de levantarse, camino ella misma hasta la parte más elevada del edificio, al toparse con el presidente desvió la mirada apenada por haber fallado.

"sé lo que paso, espero que me des buenos resultados, no te liberamos solo para perder el tiempo". El presidente mantuvo su mirada fría sobre el escarlata y termino. "Hojo necesita verte, será mejor que vayas". Este siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

La mujer también continuo con el camino, entro al laboratorio en el que Hojo siempre se mantenía encerrado, se sentó en la cama, suspiro cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo, odiaba las misiones simples, deseaba volver a la guerra, algo en ella le hacía desear el peligro mortal, anhelada estar al borde de la muerte. Sus emociones tan irracionales jamás fueron comprendidas por Hojo.

"¿Por qué soy yo?..." susurro sin entender lo que pasaba en su interior.

=en el tren de Shin-ra=

"hey Cloud, yo… ¿Qué te hizo salvar a esa chica? ¿Acaso fue amor a primera vista?" Jessie había preguntado de repente, mientras le explicaba algunos datos del mapa, sintió la necesidad de saberlo.

"Hmm ... no lo se" contexto friamente.

"supongo que no lo habías pensado… creo que…"

"algo me hizo hacerlo, no podría describirlo, pero sé que era algo familiar en ella que me culpaba por dentro, como…"

"¡dejen de distraerse par de tontos, es hora de irnos!" interrumpió Barret. Jessie maldijo por lo bajo, deseaba escuchar a Cloud hablar se él.

**=Tienda de Barret =**

"_aah… me pregunto en donde estará papá, ya tardo un poco más… ¡no pienses negativo Marlene! Seguro ya está en camino, él es ser más fuerte y nada lo puede vencer, ni siquiera… um… olvide que era"._ Una pequeña de cabello castaño daba vueltas sobre su asiento pensando en su padre, normalmente llega más temprano de sus misiones.

"me llevare esta" decidió un cliente de la tienda que llevaba horas pensando.

"de acuerdo, son 1500 giles"

"parece demasiado pero… lo vale"

**=estación del sector 7=**

Después de que Barret diera un breve discurso todos se pusieron en marcha hacia la tienda, Barret construyo la base avalancha en ese lugar. Cloud no creía que fuera el mejor lugar para dejar a su hija, se trataba de un almacén de armas muy peligrosas. Sin embargo Cloud ahora no tenía nada para discutir, solo quería recibir su dinero e irse de ahí. Intentaría investigar un poco más de Shinra.

"hey, sigues pensando en ella ¿cierto? ¿Acaso te enamoraste?"

"¡por supuesto que no! Solo me preguntaba que hacia una mujer en SOLDADO" contestó sonrojado. "mejor deberías pensar en que tu hija corre riesgo en tu tienda". Intento cambiar de tema.

"lo se, pretendo cambiar la temática, tal vez sea mejor que haga pastelillos… jeje aunque no sea lo mío".

"…" _así que en verdad las personas cambian cuando tienen algo que proteger, si Marlene es el ser que más ama Barret, me pregunto yo que amare algún día, tal vez nunca me pase. _Sacudió la cabeza, asustado, por sus propios pensamientos.

**=tienda de Barret=**

"¡Papá!" una pequeña castaña había saltado con alegría desde donde estaba sentada. Al ver al rubio retrocedió, con los ojos llorosos por el desconcierto. "tú no eres papa…"

"tranquila Marlene tampoco es como si te fuera a hacer daño, de lo contrario ¿de quién crees que es esta flor?" le extendió la flor tiernamente.

"¿u-una flor para mí?" Marlene la tomo y sonrió en agradecimiento. Cloud se levantó y se hizo a un lado cuando escucho el estruendo causado por el moreno.

"¡Bienvenido a casa, papá!" la niña recobro su alegría de inmediato y abrazo al moreno.

"¡Entrad aquí, estúpidos! ¡Vamos a empezar la reunión!" el mayor llevo cargando sobre sus hombros a la pequeña y bajo hasta la base de avalancha que se escondía en la tienda

"¡Tu, Cloud! No contaba con encontrarme con un SOLDADO, pensé que sabias perfectamente sobre los reactores" se quejó el moreno mientras golpeaba un costal.

"shinra cambia cuando es necesario, antes AVALANCHA no insistía en destruir su imperio, para ellos solo representaban debilidad, no contaban con que ganaran fuerza con el tiempo"

"Parece que estás muy seguro". Se cruzó de brazos y lo miro orgulloso. "Así que no lo esperaban ¡hahaha! ¡Esos malditos recibirán muy pronto una paliza inimaginable!"

"aun no cantes por la gloria, tuvimos suerte de que Jessie llegara en el mejor momento, si ella se hubiera tomado la batalla en serio no estaríamos aquí".

"No pienses que eres malo, sólo porque estuviste en SOLDADO. Además ella se distrajo en el momento, no es tan buena como aparentaba"

"..." Cloud mantuvo un largo silencio, la ignorancia de Barret hacia su entorno lo sacaban de sus casillas.

"recuerda esto… ¡tú pellejo está trabajando ahora para Avalancha!" se giró a él. "No te hagas ilusiones acerca de quedarte en Shinra".

"¿Permanecer con Shinra? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!" se dio la vuelta y camino mientras dijo: "Me voy arriba. Quiero hablar de mi dinero" subió de nuevo. Un momento después Jessie lo siguió.

"Así que… te iras, no entiendo porque hay veces en las que… te portas tan mal" confeso Jessie con sinceridad.

"es mi problema"

"ya veo, supongo que no podre detenerte no nos conocemos y no tienes por qué escucharme pero… debe haber algo… tal vez hay algo que shinra te haya hecho, suficiente para que le odies y quieras vengarte…" intento pensar en cómo detenerlo. _Debe haber algo_…

"hmm… no hay duda, tengo asuntos pendientes, pero ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer".

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"prefiero no contar mis historias" Cloud se detuvo pensante. "solo puedes saber que se trata de una promesa, que no cumplí".

"¡entonces! ¿Qué puede ser más importante que esa promesa?" Jessie parecía molesta con él, para ella siempre fue importante una promesa.

"…lamento que tenga que irme y no cumplirle la promesa que le hice, pero quien la asesino también debe pagar…"

"h-hablas de una chica, entonces ella debe ser…"

"no puedo recordarla por alguna razón pero sé que ella estará siempre en mí, y tengo que cumplir esa promesa"

.

"entonces tienes que vengarte de shinra, no hay otra forma"

"eres muy insistente… uff… tal vez tengas razón, comenzara mi venganza por shinra."

"hey! ¡¿De qué tanto hablan?! Da igual, aquí está tu paga, que le aproveche. Ahora puede irte".

"he decidido hacer el siguiente trabajo, no necesitas pagar"

"no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, ¡ja!, entonces quieres el trabajo niño bonito, de acuerdo te lo daré, pero no me metas en problemas."

"..."

"gracias Cloud, sabía que reaccionarias".

"tengo mis razones".

XOXOX

"¿Querías hablar conmigo sobre algo?" su dulce voz resonaba dentro de él, cada vez que la oía sentía que era atravesado por su propia espada.

"Quiero convertirme en miembro de SOLDADO". Susurro como si ella existiera y estuviera hablando con él ahora mismo. "Voy a ser el mejor, como ¡Sephiroth!"

"Sephiroth... El Gran Sephiroth."_ Aún recuerdo como miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas, nunca me fije en que sus ojos brillaban con alegría, con tanta esperanza y fe en mí. Aunque sigo preguntándome porque…_

"Eh, ¿por qué no hacemos una promesa?"…¿_porque me pidió que le hiciera una promesa…? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué tenía fe en mí?... "_Umm, si alguna vez consigues ser famoso y estoy en un apuro..." su voz le destrozaba el corazón.

"Me salvas, ¿de acuerdo?" tenía tanta convicción… "Siempre que tenga problemas, mi héroe vendrá a rescatarme." Quisiera haberlo cumplido… y no haberte dejado morir por tu más grande héroe, entiendo más ahora que nunca, que realmente tu más grande héroe fue Sephiroth, no yo…

"Vale. Prometido."  
=…=

"¡vamos Tifa despierta ya!" se apresuró en molestar uno de sus compañeros en la industria.

"…" la muchacha salió de la cama con la misma mirada fría de siempre, no tenía una expresión diferente, ni el cansancio que agobia a todos podía reflejarse en ella. "Lo siento…"

"¡no es para tanto!, preparate el presidente quiere verte, tiene el plan adecuado para acabar con ellos".

"si señor" Tifa asintió.

= ... =

"¿¡HEY?! ¡Parece que ya despertaste!, fui a revisarte por la noche, no entendía que decías, tal vez tenías una pesadilla o algo así"

"¿eh? ¿Me escuchaste?" el rubio se coloro ligeramente.

"te dije que no entendí lo que dijiste" se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a Cloud "¡escucha hoy tenemos una misión el doble de intensa! ¡Así que andas sobre aviso! Iremos al reactor 5, tienes que estar en la estación".

"no será problema" en seguida regreso a su fría actitud.

"hey, papá, en el otro almacén de armas necesita que vayan, quieren darle algo a Cloud" Marlene regreso detrás del mostrador. "yo cuidare el almacén, buena suerte"

=edificio shinra=

"_estas lista"_

"_no me subestimes, este es un trabajo demasiado fácil"_

"_me refiero a…"_

"¡Tifa! ¿¡Me estas escuchando?!" normalmente el presidente es paciente con ella, pero a veces no soporta que actué como si no le importara.

"lo siento, estaba pensando…" se disculpó.

"es hora de poner en marcha el plan, a los otros les tomo tiempo planearlo y tú eres la pieza principal, si esto sale mal puedes irte olvidando de tu puesto en soldado"

"…de acuerdo, creo que ya entendí…" se cruzó de brazos, su malhumor comenzaba, nadie se le atravesaba cuando se molestaba. "Pero no estoy de acuerdo aún, la manera correcta es matándolos de una vez".

"hmp. Estoy de acuerdo pero eso solo nos traería problemas, en midgar la mitad de la población sabe de AVALANCHA, si se enteran de su muerte a causa de nosotros creara una manifestación peligrosa".

"lo se… así que tenemos que ser discretos todo lo que podamos, y evitar que nos descubran, actuar como si fuera algo normal, un accidente"

"creo que ya entiendes, no es tan complicado"

=tren=

**"Alerta de seguridad A **  
Confirmados pasajeros no identificados  
Se ha iniciado una búsqueda por todos los vagones  
Repito  
Alerta de seguridad A  
Confirmado pasajeros no identificados  
Se ha iniciado una búsqueda en todos los vagones"

"¿¡qué demonios…!?"

"Tenemos problemas." Jessie tenía una expresión asustada y sus movimientos eran apresurados "Te lo explicaré más tarde. ¡Date prisa! ¡Pásate al otro vagón!"

"¡tendremos que actuar!" se adelantó el rubio al ver la situación.

"Pasajeros no identificados localizados en el vagón # 1  
Preparados para cerrar" la alarma daba señal para evitar el descontrol en los pasajeros.

Los soldados de shinra venían detrás de ellos, dieron alerta en el reactor cinco, en donde se encontraban el presidente y Tifa.

=reactor 5, cuarto de seguridad=

"es la señal, vienen en camino, están escapando en el tren, si la seguridad no logra detenerlos tendremos que actuar nosotros" el hombre mostraba una inmensa seriedad en cada una de sus palabras.

"_creo que ahora lo entiendo, a que se refería con que no puede dirigirse a él como a un padre, demonios no sé qué es esta sensación que me hace querer vomitar". _Tifa sacudió la cabeza. "ya están en el túnel curvo".

"Espere que terminen poniendo do bomba"

=túnel curvo=

Ambos fueron deslizándose entre conductos de ventilación, el mako parecía estar esparcido por todo el reactor, realmente estaban absorbiendo más de lo podían. La situación parecía normal, habían logrado burlar a la seguridad, o al menos eso creían. Esperaban no encontrarse con ella.

"bien, aquí estamos, coloca la bomba y vámonos". Ordeno.

"hmp". Asintió sin rechistar.

Tan solo dio algunos pasos y como si un fuerte golpe fuera a dar contra su pecho, cayó al suelo, se volvía oscuro.

"**¿Papá...? ¡Papá!"** _esa voz… puedo reconocerla, es ella. Pero… ¿Por qué no puedo verla? Todo está borroso. _**"¿él te hizo esto cierto?... ¿Por qué lo hizo…? Él…"**

"… ¿Quién eres? Quiero saber quién eres… pero no puedo…"

"Sephiroth ... SOLDADO ... Mako ... Shinra ... ¡Todo! Los odio a todos!"

"¡Maldita sea, hombre, contrólate!" el moreno lo sacudió un poco, espero a ver una reacción pero parecía unido en otro mundo. "despierta, no es momento de hacer el tonto".

"¿eh?... sí, vamos démonos prisa"

Cloud activo la bomba con el código que le dio Jessie, el tiempo comenzaba a correr, tenían que salir cuanto antes.

"Tifa, están por llegar a ti, preparate" el líder en la misión avisaba por el transmisor.

"entendido".

Siguiendo la orden al pie de la letra comenzó a correr en el mismo sentido que ellos, justo como lo planearon se encontraron corriendo juntos, el trio se detuvo, Cloud preparo su espada.

"¡tranquilo hombre! Estoy huyendo de la bomba no pienso pelear con ustedes". Su actuación comenzaba desde ese punto.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" pregunto Cloud con cierta pizca de furia.

"escucha, planeamos matarlos aquí, pero activaron la bomba antes de que yo lo hiciera, el plan salió mal. Ahora salgo de aquí, pero no quiero morir… aquí está el problema, la entrada principal está repleta de soldados, planean asesinarlos, si salen los mataran…"

"no hay problema, acabaremos con todos uno a uno". Barret chuleo su arma frente a la castaña.

"… ese no es el problema, mientras el tiempo corre todos moriremos, ellos aceptaron morir incluso si era aquí, con tal de matarlos a ustedes. Si no quieren morir tendrán que confiar en mí y seguirme… la segunda salida del reactor esta por aquí…" camino unos cuantos pasos pero se vio detenida. "¿Qué pasa…?"

"¿Por qué demonios nos ayudaras…? ¿Cómo confiar en ti?" el rubio la cuestiono con una mirada que no inspiraba más que temor.

"es verdad… no podemos confiar en una SOLDADO de Shinra" Barret apoyaba la idea, el jamás estaría detrás de shinra obedeciendo sus órdenes.

"bien… supongo que tienen razón, no confían en mi… pero mi respuesta es muy simple, lo que menos me importa son ustedes, si los ayudo es porque no quiero morir, y será mejor irnos rápido, si no salgo entraran a buscarnos…" Tifa tenía que ser rápida si no quería que se arruinara el plan.

"…de acuerdo, confiaremos en ti, rápido". El rubio asintió después de haberlo pensado, el moreno no tuvo otra opción, después de todo confía en Cloud aunque no lo dijera.

Corrieron hasta llegar a una puerta de metal, Tifa sabía perfectamente la clave, oprimió los botones velozmente, Cloud entonces ya había reconocido el camino, la segunda salida jamás la había utilizado antes, normalmente no era necesario. Mientras recorrían el camino Tifa giro su mirada hacia Cloud, le pareció extraño que tuviera el brillo del mako y el uniforme de SOLDADO. Cuando el rubio sintió la mirada giro a verla, ella desvió la mirada hacia el frente.

"ya veo, una vez utilizamos esta salida" el mayor había reconocido el lugar, tomo delantera, al igual que él rubio.

La castaña se quedó detrás de ellos, frente a ellos los soldados comenzaron a aparecer, obstruyendo el único camino.

"¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Qué ocurre?" Barret se detuvo antes de terminar el camino. Confundido por la situación decidió comenzar a recargar el arma pero...

"…una trampa…" susurró el rubio deteniéndose también.

Tifa corrió hacia ellos y salto al frente del ejército, extendió la mano y dejo caer las balas del moreno. Cloud apretó con fuerza su espada, haber caído en la trampa creyendo que había otra trampa. El silencio duro poco, desde el fondo resonaban los pasos de alguien, de entre las sombras aprecio el presidente de shinra.

"¿presi…presidente Shinra?" la confusión era aún mayor.

El presidente suspiro y se sacudió el polvo de encima. "hmm… finalmente los conozco, ustedes… los ¿Cómo dicen llamarse?".

"¡AVALANCHA! ¡Recuérdalo bien porque seguiremos destruyendo tus reactores!" una batalla entre líderes estaba por dar comienzo.

"no lo creo, esta será la última vez que nos veremos" su mirada arrogante enfurecía al moreno.

"Así que fue una trampa desde el principio… sigue siendo igual que siempre…"

"sabes de nosotros ¿no es verdad? Seguramente tú eres el que abandonó SOLDADO y se unió a Avalancha. El mako en tu mirada, es la marca de SOLDADO". El presidente se dio la vuelta un momento. "no me interesa saber quién eres, solo serás un problema si sigues vivo, además… no creo conocerte. A menos que te hayas convertido en otro Sephiroth". Hizo una pausa y sonrió. "Si, Sephiroth... Era brillante. Quizá demasiado brillante..."

Al otro lado Tifa apretaba los puños con fuerza, odiaba escuchar que hablaran de él frente a ella. Siempre comparándolos. El presidente era muy consciente de ello pero no le importaba, la mantenían controlada.

"¿Sephiroth...?" _es verdad, deben tener información acerca de él, si está vivo ellos sabrán. Sin embargo no me dirán nada…_

"¡Al diablo con todo eso!" el moreno ya se había cansado de todo esa parladuría. "Este lugar va a estallar con un buen BANG muy pronto". Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. "¡eso es lo que merecen!"

"no necesito de esto, tengo el arma perfecta que acabara con estorbos como ustedes. Si me disculpan ustedes son muy aburridos, así que me iré, tengo una cena importante. Hasta luego. O tal vez no… jajaja". Un helicóptero se acercó a la plataforma, el presidente subió a él y se alejó. Desde el aire dijo: "Mira a Rompe-airé, un tecno-SOLDADO. Fue creado por nuestro departamento de desarrollo de armas. Estoy seguro de que los datos que extraerá de sus cadáveres nos serán de gran utilidad para futuros experimentos".

"¡aún no he terminado conmigo!" el líder se vio frustrado.

"yo creo que si… jajaja".

El grupo de soldados salió del lugar, Tifa sintió un choque fuerte, algo la obligo a quedarse.

No quedo tiempo para charlar, Cloud y Barret dieron sus esfuerzos para detenerlo y largarse de ahí, Barret consiguió algunas materias y un repuesto, cargo su arma tan rápido como pudo, las balas apenas lograron hacerle daño, era impenetrable, el rubio le proporciono algunos rasguños, lograron esquivar y defenderse de sus ataques, logro herir a Cloud en el brazo, Barret intento usar la materia de cura pero lo golpeo el Rompe-aire, Cloud acumulo fuerza suficiente para cortar en dos a la máquina, jadeante intento huir de la explosión de este. No logro escapar a tiempo, la plataforma había sido destruida, apenas lograba sujetarse, el otro brazo no dejaba de sangrarle.

"¡espera! ¡Resiste!" Barret se quedó ocupado, los soldados comenzaron a atacarlo, el reactor exploto, Cloud intento sujetarse con fuerza, pero no podía aguantar más, Barret intento librarse de ellos pero llegaban demasiados.

La pelinegra había recibido la orden de matar al exSOLDADO, no podía desobedecer a ello. Dio la vuelta y lo miro con odio, sus ojos escarlatas se veían oscurecidos, una mirada fría, la misma que tenía Sephiroth, un ser desalmado. En su interior dudaba de hacerlo, pero su mente no dejaba que sus sentimientos nacieran. Cloud intento conseguir fuerza pero no lograba recuperarse, la muchacha empujo al rubio haciéndolo soltarse de la viga, Barret giro a buscarlo, solo pudo verlo caer.

Continuara…

**gracias por leer y dejar comentarios, a los que leen y no dejan comentarios tambien gracias. me gustaria mejorar y es por eso que pido comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no son mi propiedad, son de la empresa Square-Enix, cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo coincidencia.

**Mis bellos lectores, me disculpo, he tardado más de la cuenta, el capitulo me pareció un poco más corto, díganme como ha quedado y que prefieren si mas palabras o menos. Es algo diferente, use lo que pude de mi tiempo para acabarlo, se los dedico a mis comentaristas, gracias.**

**_ 3 _ disfruten el nuevo cap, Sin más molestias, Let´s play :3**

Continuara…

La muchacha de ojos escarlatas que reflejaban su deseo por la sangre, esta vez parecía tener una mirada sincera. Pero… traiciono a sus propias emociones y empujo al rubio para que cayera a los suburbios. Aunque el reactor ya había explotado Cloud se aferro con fuerza a la viga, pero al parecer no todo salía como debía ser.

Tifa se quedo mirando el vacio debajo de ellos, Barret intentaba liberarse del agarre de los soldados, tan solo pudo contemplar a su compañero caer. La mujer salto hacia el helicóptero en movimiento, el presidente observo el fuego que comenzaba a consumir parte del sector, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que sucediera con sus ciudadanos, más bien se preocupaba por el problema que comenzaban a causarle a su bolsillo ese grupo tan desdichado.

"parece que el plan no salió como esperábamos" destacó el presidente de la actual situación.

"no…" reconoció la muchacha aun abstraída por sus pensamientos. El vacio hacia el suburbio era cada vez más oscuro, el moreno miro el helicóptero y se dio a la fuga con su equipo.

"bien, ya pusimos en marcha el plan b, tal como pensaba serian mejores de lo que creíamos… por lo menos terminaste con uno." Sus azules ojos tan fríos y sin vida observaron al grupo en su fuga, deseaba aplastarlos y sin duda lo haría así tuviera que llegar a un plan tan desastroso.

"hmm" Tifa estaba confundida, era un sentimiento nuevo, algo que deseaba saber que era.

=Fuera del reactor=

"¡habla maldito! O te obligaremos a que lo hagas" no podía desaparecer su ira, su frustración, el plan había salido mal y él como líder tenía toda la responsabilidad y culpa.

"es-es todo lo que sé, no-no trabajo para Shin-ra, trabajo para…" el hombre temblaba de miedo ante el impotente. Se sintió desafortunado al dejarse atrapar por Avalancha.

"¡calma Barret!" le pidió Jessie que se sintió mal por el pobre hombre que Barret tenía sujetado del cuello.

"¡habla maldito!" gritoneo al ver que este había dejado de confesar.

"solo trabajo para… ¡don corneo! El líder del mercado Muro, no sé nada sobre esto ¡lo juro! Me envió por información, es todo pero no logre obtenerla como esperaba…. Seguro el me matara en cuanto llegue con el…. ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme escapar antes de que sus hombres…!" al pobre hombre se le cortaba la respiración, Barret se apiado de él, lo soltó de la camisa y se puso en marcha con su equipo.

"¡muevan sus traseros!" ordeno el moreno emprendiendo el regreso al sector 7, intentarían detener el ataque, Barret no estaba seguro de donde seria o como lo planeaban lograr, pero tendría que sacarle respuestas a ese tal Don Corneo, así tuviera que dejarlo medio muerto, iría a su mansión para sacarle la sopa y de paso darle un paliza.

"¡si señor!" asintieron sus tres acompañantes.

=Edificio Shin-ra, laboratorio=

Mientras tanto sobre un panel estaba sentada una chica de largo cabello negro, en una bata desechable color blanco, sus ojos escarlata se desplazaban por toda la habitación en busca de algo que la calmara, recuerda el insistente dolor en su vientre cada vez que se siente observada de esa forma, ella es el centro en esa zona, es realmente irritante. En pocos instantes hizo su aparición el mayor y más famoso científico de la historia en Shin-ra, Hojo, con mirada desorbitada y en bata blanca todo el tiempo, su vida solo estaba en sus experimentos, su alocada mente por la ciencia lo había dejado completamente loco.

"linda tarde Tifa, lástima que las nubes llenas de mako no te dejen visualizar aquel sol radiante…." Termino su comentario con una risa sarcástica, reacomodo sus anteojos y la miro detenidamente, parecía incomoda como siempre, con una fría mirada deseando matarlo. Ante eso el científico no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.

"termina con tus juegos ya, tengo un misión importante por terminar". Estaba asignada a la explosión del sector 7, pero el presidente le ordeno que fuera a revisarse con Hojo, a petición claro del mismo científico.

"por supuesto, no te hare perder tiempo". Se inclino cortésmente en una reverencia, fingía un total respeto por ella solo para burlarse.

La muchacha frunció ligeramente el ceño, extendió el brazo, su blanca piel relucía con las luces del lugar, no era que le molestara todo, sino más bien que odiaba las agujas que siempre atravesaban su piel

=IGLESIA EN LOS SUBURBIOS=

El rubio ya había despertado, maldiciendo el haber caído en algo tan obvio, jamás espero algo así de ella, aun cuando él la salvo de morir la única forma de pagarle era esa ¿no conocía aquella frase del dar las gracias?

"Esto es una iglesia en los suburbios del Sector 5." Extendió las manos y luego giro a verlo ligeramente. "De repente caíste de arriba. De verdad que me asusté". La castaña frente a él sonrió amigablemente. "Vaya que tienes suerte, la cama de flores fue suficiente para amortiguar esa caída". Agrego sorprendida.

"¿flores?... Lo siento…" se levanto cuidando no arruinar aun mas sus flores.

"vamos no pasa nada, Las flores aquí son bastante resistentes porque es un lugar sagrado" sus movimientos eran algo nerviosos pero inspiraba tranquilidad. "En midgar las flores o las hierbas nunca han vuelto a crecer, pero por algún motivo crecen muy bien aquí. Es por eso que ¡amo este lugar!"

"…." El rubio no sabía que decir, la chica era linda pero él tenía que volver con Barret y los otros.

"¡hey! ¿No me recuerdas?" preguntó la oji-verde esperanzada.

"si, me parece que… eras aquella chica que vendía flores". Asintió el rubio recordando que gracias a esa flor Marlene comenzaba a dejar de verlo tan mal.

"bueno, creo que es un poco extraño que hayas caído pero…" Aerith miro por el rabillo del ojo, él no tenía mucho interés en lo que decía. "gracias por comprarme flores".

"…." _Espero que Barret no se haya metido en problemas. Esa chica será un problema si continuamos así. _Cloud tenía la intención de abandonar el lugar pero no quería parecer un grosero.

"¡oh! Lo olvidaba, que tonta. Soy Aerith, la florista de los suburbios, me alegro de conocerte" ella parecía feliz.

"Mi nombre es Cloud, ¿yo….? Bueno hago un poco de todo" Aerith sonrió ampliamente y contuvo una pequeña risa. "… ¿Qué es tan divertido?"

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la entrada de un hombre, vestía completamente de traje negro y su cabello era rojo tan rojo como el fuego, llevaba a unos soldados de shinra consigo. Aerith ya sabía a qué venían pero no le diría nada a Cloud, era algo que no tenía que saber.

"¡hey Cloud! No te acerques, es peligroso" se apresuró a decir la ojiverde. El rubio se detuvo antes de continuar y encaro a verla. "dime… ¿Has sido guardaespaldas alguna vez? ¿Haces de todo no?"

"bueno si pero…"

"tienes que sacarme de aquí. Llevame a casa" parecía más una orden que una petición. _Rayos… no se rinden nunca, más vale que haga algo antes de que Cloud salga herido con todo esto, uhmm…_

"de acuerdo… luego hablaremos de mi paga" _No se que se propone, pero bueno, paga es paga y necesito dinero._

"Bien, pues veamos..." poso una mano sobre su barbilla analizando la situación, seguro esperaba algo que valiera la pena. _Dios… no tengo dinero ahora, ¿Qué podría ser…? Tal vez mamá tenga algo de dinero que pueda prestarme pero…_ "Ya lo tengo, ¿Qué tal si salimos juntos una vez?"

Cloud no estaba muy conforme, pero un buen momento para relajarse era mejor que el dinero, después de todo estaba muy estresado. Se giro a sus enemigos y lo primero que pudo observar detenidamente era el uniforme, pertenecía a los agentes de Shin-ra más peligrosos para los demás empresarios.

"este no es lugar para… ese uniforme…" Cloud comento en voz alta.

"no me importa quien seas, me llevare a esa chica y no importa si tenga que matarte aquí mismo". Sentencio el pelirrojo.

"¡Cloud! Esto arruinara mis flores, tenemos que salir de aquí, por allí" la castaña lo condujo hasta un extraño lugar que se escondía detrás de la iglesia.

=EDIFICIO SHINRA=

"cielos, parece que has comenzado a bajar la guardia, has fallado dos misiones".

"…" la Soldado se mantenía en silencio mientras aguantaba el dolor de la aguja. Odiaba las constantes visitas a Hojo, pero el presidente la obligaba a obedecerlo, jamás le habían gustado las agujas.

"sigue siendo igual que antes, odias esto" afirmo el científico como si ya la conociera perfectamente.

"supongo…"

"parece que sigue normal, no hay ningún problema con tu progreso. Puede ser que necesites una misión más difícil, dejaste flaquear" el hombre se acomodó los anteojos, aun permanecía su emoción por ver crecer su poder, deducía que él seguro ya tenía un poder superior, Tifa estaba en el mismo nivel. Pero aun no era suficiente.

"me esforzaré más". Aunque jamás se le veía a la chica con una sonrisa o algo por el estilo, sentía cierto entusiasmo por su trabajo.

"espero que lo hagas, la misión que te asignaron estaba asignada a los turks, pero me pidió el presidente que les dieras una mano en caso de que lo necesitaran, descansa un poco antes de irte". El científico se encamino a la salida, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"si señor". Bajo la cabeza, le dolía el hecho de que aun estando en un lugar donde la cuidaban, nadie le reconocía su verdadero poder. Deseaba demostrar que no era ninguna chica débil que pueda ser vencida tan fácil, y el que unos simples tipos la hayan vencido era inaceptable, irradiaba odio…

=Sector 6=

Nadie estaba enterado de lo que sucedería. Cloud seguía a la castaña hasta su hogar, al llegar contemplo un gran jardín, lleno de flores amarillas, el viejo sector que cubría el cielo estaba en ruinas, un agujero dejaba ver un cielo lleno de mako, iluminaba maravillosamente su hogar. Ambos entraron a la pequeña casa.

"Estoy en casa mamá". Aviso. Desde la parte de arriba se escucharon unos pasos, su madre estaba feliz de que volviera, bajo hasta ellos pero no se explicó que hacia un SOLDADO con ella.

"…" su madre se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo observaba.

"Este es Cloud. Mi guarda espaldas". Explico la castaña antes de que su madre sacara sus propias conclusiones.

"¿¡eh!? ¿Estás bien? No estas herida ¿verdad?" se apresuró a preguntarle.

"Estoy bien. Tenía a Cloud conmigo". Intento calmar a su madre.

"te lo agradezco Cloud". Sonrió y se inclinó frente a él, los dejo a solas suponiendo que su hija no quería incomodarlo.

"hey, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" deseaba saber ahora que ya estaban a salvo.

"tengo que irme, hay un almacén de armas en el sector 7 y…"

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?" se detuvo un momento a pensar. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, ese día que me compraste una flor llevabas una chica contigo, ella ¿Quién era? ¿Tu novia o algo así?".

"me parece que se llama Tifa… ¿novia? ¡Nunca en mi vida quiero saber de ella!" el rubio había cambiado su semblante drásticamente.

"no tenías que enfadarte tanto por eso…"

"¿¡Tifa!?" irrumpió Elmyra.

"¿la conoce?" Se sorprendió un poco el rubio, pero seguía serio su rostro.

"Bueno es que ella…" Aerith no se imaginó que fuese ella. De cualquier forma se contaban miles de leyendas sobre ella, algunas eran muy absurdas. A la castaña no le afectaban en absoluto no le temía a una chica que nadie conoce o ha visto.

"Nadie la conoce realmente. Sin embargo ella es… bueno se dice que es la mejor asesina de shinra, el arma secreta que utilizarían cuando no necesitaran más de unos ciudadanos como nosotros, se desconoce quién lo dijo pero todo mundo lo cree, aunque por otro lado hay quienes la conocen como Sephiroth, en realidad dicen que él no murió…" sus labios se estremecían al recordar a un gran héroe.

"Sea cual sea la historia ella no es tan poderosa como dicen". Cloud no la conocía realmente pero no fue tan complicado vencerla. Aunque por otro lado, Sephiroth…

"¡hey mamá! Me llevo a Cloud al sector 7, volveré después". Intento cambiar de tema la castaña.

"hmm, pero querida, ¿Por qué no te vas mejor mañana? Se hace tarde y tienen que descansar". Pidió la madre.

Ambos asintieron, Aerith lo condujo a una pequeña habitación que parecía no ser utilizada constantemente. Cloud no se quedaría, aunque Aerith era una buena persona no quería ponerla en peligro se iría cuando todos en casa durmieran.

"buenas noches Cloud, ¡por cierto! Tienes que atravesar el sector 6 para llegar al sector 7. El sector 6 es un poco peligroso, por lo que más vale que descanses esta noche". La florista le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se fue dejándolo solo, eran claros los sentimientos que habían nacido en ella.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

"_debes descansar si no quieres fracasar una vez más, pero eso que importa. Ahora que ya estas lista para enfrentarlo debes apresurarte para la reunión"._

"¿reunión? ¿De qué hablas?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cloud miraba el techo como si el mundo estuviera ahí, pensaba en todo y a la vez solo podía pensar en la chica soldado que casi los mataba. De alguna forma le gusta verla pelear de esa manera, y se preguntaba qué demonios fue lo que le llama tanto la atención de ella, claro que odia su forma de ser en algunos momentos tan arrogantes. Pero tampoco podía dejar a un lado que parecía tener buenos sentimientos, tan solo es un arma de Shin-ra.

"...Parecen muy cansados...". Una voz familiar acariciaba su rostro, era como si alguien le hablase muy cerca.

"¿¡...!?" se sobresalto un poco.

=Edificio Shin-ra, habitación=

"demasiado descanso, debemos iniciar ahora…" Tifa se vistió con un ligero traje, en realidad en el llevaba una gran cantidad de armas pero daba el aspecto de ser una cosa de nada, se calzo con unas pesadas botas oscuras, cepillo su cabello delicadamente, se observo detenidamente al espejo. Su escarlata mirada era tan penetrante por su intensidad, pero esta vez se veían tan opacos… se quede en silencio, callada, observando… "¿Quién soy yo….quien es Tifa?..."

Era cierto, cuando despertó no sabía nada, su nombre lo había olvidado, ellos le dijeron muchas cosas sobre su pasado, no sabía si creerlo, ni siquiera podía recordar algo antes de eso o ese mismo día, las únicas imágenes que venían a su mente eran simples y vagas, no podía estar segura de nada. De alguna forma había nacido un odio profundo en ella, no podía sentir algo diferente a ello, ninguna forma de afecto, no podía comprender lo que significaba la palabra amor. 

Sacudió los pensamientos que para ella en ese momento eran ridículos, tomo su espada y salió de esa pequeña habitación. Sus pasos eran fuertes, cualquiera que lo viese le tenía respeto, su presencia era una autoridad en ese lugar, muchos parloteaban que era como si Sephiroth hubiese vuelto de la muerte. Era temida, respetada, odiada y amada, una verdadera leyenda que recorría las calles de los suburbios y todos los sectores, jamás se imagino que alguien como Sephiroth llegaría a Shin-ra, era como si…

"¡Despierten idiotas! No es momento para dormir, tenemos una misión, levántense". La chica a poca edad se convirtió en general pero ese rango que tanto tiempo perteneció a Sephiroth ya no era más que una basura para ella, solo le importaba una cosa.

"¡lo sentimos!" rogaron disculpas los soldados que apenas podían con su miedo.

"¡Lárguense! ¡Tenemos una misión más importante que sus vidas! Distribúyanse por los sectores, saben el plan ¡muévanse!" Su voz tenía un tono muy duro, fuerte y soberbio.

"¡Si señor!" contestaron con firmeza, tomaron armas y salieron del edificio.

La pelinegra salió con calma del edificio, se encamino al sector con gran tranquilidad. Llego con un empleado de los turks.

"Rude… ¿Qué ha pasado?" pidió informes sobre la misión.

"Hmm…" el moreno asintió.

"Nada fuera de nuestras manos preciosa, son cosas de Turks, un Soldado que trabaja como Turk no vale…" se apresuro a interrumpir el pelirrojo.

"Deja esas estupideces para más tarde, dame el informe". La chica ordenaba con un tono muy cruel para solo parecer una niña inofensiva.

"De acuerdo…" acepto el pelirrojo de mala gana pero cansado de la actitud tan fría de esa chica. "Hemos planeado cada detalle, al menos el jefe lo planeo todo de un momento, falta colocar las bombas y el detonante principal, nos dividiremos el trabajo, solo es destruir el pilar para que esto caiga". Nadie podía creer que él podía llegar a ser un profesional con su trabajo.

"Iré a encargarme de ese Corneo, parece que logro saber lo que pasaría, quiere sobornar a Shin-ra a cambio de su silencio, no entiende que no pagaremos por algo tan simple, lo resolveré…" decía mas para sí que para ellos.

"hmf…" el Turk rio entre dientes, por algo le gusta esa chica. "Asesinar a quien te joda, tu solución…"

La muchacha sonrió y se marcho, tomo el camino más rápido hacia los suburbios, bajo el sector 6 se encontraba ese sucio hombre al que llamaban poderoso, no era más que un hablador. Creyó haber visto al pelo pincho pero no tenia porque distraerse con una tontería, además ella estaba segura que aquella caída lo mato.

A diferencia el rubio no se había percatado, solo tenía en mente encaminarse al almacén sin problemas y evitando a la castaña.

"¡vaya! ¡Cloud buenos días!" saludo la castaña frente a él, se quedo perplejo el juraba que seguía dormida, no podía ser… "Hey, ¿Pensaste que no te ayudaría?"

"Más bien… escucha Aerith, ¿Cómo podía pedirte que vinieras conmigo cuando sabía que sería peligroso?" el rubio intento explicarse pero esta solo parecía ignorarlo, ella estaba decidida a conocerlo y él a alejarla del peligro.

"Cloud". Llamo la castaña con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. "Se cuidarme sola, no soy una niña cualquiera, soy fuerte y estoy decidida a ayudarte, así que deja de insistirme".

Entre tanto la pelinegra ya había llegado a la entrada del sector 6, un hombre que la invitaba a hospedarse fue quien la recibió, ella solo se limito a mirarlo indiferente, camino al frente sin distracciones. A la entrada de la mansión un hombre estaba por atenderla.

"Buen día señorita, ¿Viene para ser la novia de…?" La muchacha corto su dialogo con un fuerte golpe en la nuca, dejándolo K.O.

"Por supuesto, ¿Dónde me registro?" dijo sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta, se dirigió a la oficina.

Dos hombres que observaron lo que paso con su compañero intentaron atacar pero fue en vano, la chica rajo sus cuellos con su espada, los otros solo la observaron, no se atreverían a hacerle frente con esa simple demostración. Cuando llego a la oficina abrió las puertas con un golpe, el hombre gordo al verla intento huir pero fue inútil, la chica velozmente lo sujeto por el cuello contra la pared, sujeto la espada fuertemente y sonrió.

"¿Qué demo…?" El hombre parecía asustado, a lo que la chica dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

"Quisiera matarte pero no vine a eso…" lo soltó dejándolo atónito, se sacudió el traje y tomo asiento de nuevo.

"…"no podía articular palabra, sus rodillas temblaban.

"Escucha atento, Shin-ra no quiere que un aliado idiota como tu sea asesinado, nuestro mercado ilegal vende aquí y tu lo manejas por suerte, les das un buen servicio y grandes promociones con tus chicas, no dejarían ir todas esas comodidades por una estupidez tuya, así que no te pagaremos nada, tú decides… si quieres que te mate y me encargue de tu puesto o te deje con vida y continúes siendo el mismo gordo de siempre". Parecía una simple charla para ella.

"glup…" trago duro ante la propuesta, lanzo una risa nerviosa. "P-por supuesto que no pasa nada, era broma aquel pago tan rebuscado bajare el precio…".

"hmm…" Su sonrisa ensancho y sujeto la espada contra su cuello. "¿Qué te parece gratis por oferta especial?"

"C-claro, eso está mejor…" su voz se volvía más débil.

"Tan solo eres un gordo inútil, un estorbo, un cobarde…" la mirada escarlata se oscurecía.

"S-señor, un hombre sospechoso…"

"Lárgate, este no es el momento" le interrumpió el jefe, su dura mirada le impidió refutar, asintió y se marcho. "Pero… mírate, haciendo trabajos como estos, pensé que eras una gran Soldado…".

La muchacha se enfureció por el comentario pero no debía desobedecer a las ordenes, de cualquier modo algunos tipos del personal estaban allí, simplemente la misión era para dejarle en claro a Corneo lo que Shin-ra no estaba dispuesto a hacer, y cuidar de esos idiotas.

=Sector 6, entrada, parque=

"¡Barret!" El chico reconoció a su líder en un instante.

"Ese hombre…Barret, ¿Quién es?" la castaña se sorprendió de la reacción del rubio.

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de contestar, solo siguió al moreno en un impulso rápido, parecía seguir a un grupo de hombres que llevaban a una chica. Cloud lo detuvo antes de que diese un paso más, el moreno se quedo paralizado.

"C-Cloud… creímos que habías muerto y…" no podía creer lo que veía.

"Eso lo dejaremos para después, Aerith me ayudo pero… olvida eso, ¿Qué hacías? ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?" el rubio siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido, le daba un aire de autoridad.

"Me dirijo al Mercado Muro, Don corneo planea algo, más bien Shin-ra planea algo y me he decidido a investigar lo que sucede, pero…" _demonios, me alegro por Cloud, que bien que está a salvo, aunque debo apurarme, no debo perder tiempo valioso._

"¡Ya veo!" interrumpió la castaña, sus verdes ojos brillaban. "Quieres salvarlos, yo los ayudare, es parte del sector 6 y un lugar muy oscuro para una chica, vamos".

Los hombres estaban por impedirlo pero tuvieron que seguirla ya que esta corrió hacia la entrada, cuando llegaron se toparon con un lugar iluminado y con varios negocios, después de todo era un mercado.

Preguntaron en los alrededores, dieron con la dicha mansión de Don Corneo, el rubio se adelanto a la entrada. Fue detenido por el guardia.

"¡Oye! Al Don no le gustan los hombres, márchate". Lo observo detenidamente y se dio cuenta de su acompañante. "Hmm, traes contigo a una hermosura, ganaras una pasta si la usas bien".

"¡Hey! Esta mansión…" la castaña se detuvo a observarla un momento, pero fue interrumpida por el guardia.

"Don Corneo, es el dueño de todo el Mercado muro, busca una novia, si quieres o estas interesada puede pasar", la castaña asintió pero fue detenida por Cloud.

"Hmm, me parece que… ¡eh! Tengo que arreglarme entonces, no puedo entrar así, de paso traigo unas amigas". Tuvo que contener algunas carcajadas.

Los tres se reunieron alejados de la mansión, conversó el plan y Aerith les propuso un plan muy descabellado pero no arriesgaría a nadie. Barret acepto de muy mala gana pero al final accedió.

=Sector 7, pilar principal=

"Cielos, que problema, esto se está retrasando más de la cuenta, ¿Qué demonios pasa Rude?" se quejaba Reno con las manos en los bolsillos y un semblante despreocupado.

"La bomba… debes ser cuidadoso, además somos los únicos en la misión, los otros…" hizo una pausa pero su acompañante ya lo había entendido.

"Vale, como digas, demonios… dejarle un trabajo complicado a unos tipos que no va, es todo un problema, solo espero que lo logremos antes de que Avalancha se entere, seguro ya han investigado".

"Cierra la boca y a trabajar, solo tú te quejas de esto". Advertía un hombre que pasaba a su lado.

"¡Jefe!" estuvo a punto de caerse por la sorpresa.

"Se un profesional, nuestra misión corre un gran riesgo con un solo fallo, un solo error, y puedes decirle adiós a tu trabajo". El presidente de la organización secreta, era esperarse que un tío como él tuviera ese puesto.

"uhmm…" asintió el afectado. Entendía que su jefe fuera un amargado pero era verdad, debían ser profesionales. "Oh…jefe… ¿Qué hace aquí?".

"Hojo pidió que se capturara a Aerith con toda esta conmoción, ha dicho que es la perfecta oportunidad de obtener a su espécimen… bueno, luego hablamos de esto, me tengo que apresurar y ustedes también". Salió del lugar perdiéndose de vista de una forma tan imperceptible.

"Hm…" observo el pelirrojo. "Con que era eso… no lo comprendo, ¡Rude a trabajar! Después de esto iremos a tomar unos tragos con las chicas del personal".

"Uhmm, yo no bebo, y está prohibido…" Su sonrojo cubrió su cara, pero Reno no podía verlo desde la distancia.

"Deja de ser un calvo amargado y comienza a vivir, jajaja, de acuerdo, cuando te sientas preparado para confesar tu amor me dirás". El estaba seguro que Elena era la afortunada, después de todo era una chica linda.

=Mercado Muro=

El tiempo era poco, los tres llegaron despampanantes a la entrada de la mansión, Aerith vestida de un atrevido vestido rojo, Cloud se convirtió en una chica delicada y hermosa, Barret… Bueno Barret era una chica extrema-demente fuerte e independiente. Sus pies envueltos en zapatillas de cristal sonaban en un repiqueo de campanas al andar, sus pasos eran admirados y todo hombre que las veía se postraba ante ellos. Literalmente Barret los golpeaba por andar de mirones.

"Hubiera preferido pelear, de todas formas perdimos mucho…" Barret fue interrumpido por la castaña.

"Lo sé, pero hubiésemos puesto en peligro a las personas de este lugar, son buenas personas que quieren tener una mejor vida es todo…" La castaña parecía sentirse triste por ellos, sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, continuemos, no olviden el plan".

Ambos asintieron, a la entrada en la mansión todo parecía continuar de acuerdo el plan. Sin embargo al otro sector el equipo e Barret pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, intentaron crear un plan emergente antes de que sucediera lo peor.

Esperaron para entrar a lo que parecía la oficina de aquel hombre, a la entrada parecían conversar los detalles de su plan, cuando finalmente les dieron paso Cloud al ser el primero en divisar el interior quedo petrificado, Aerith se dio cuenta de ello, cuando lo empujo ligeramente este reacciono e intento no demostrar sentimiento alguno frente a ella.

"… ¿Qué clase de gustos tienes?" expreso la chica de mirada escarlata. Estaba sentada sobre el escritorio del Don, con las piernas cruzadas, los guardias admiraban su hermosa figura tan angelical, su bello rostro aparentaba ternura e inocencia, pero solo se trataba de una experta asesina de quien nunca sospecharías.

Los azules ojos se toparon con el escarlata, una media sonrisa se dibujo en la hermosa mujer de cabello negro. Se limito a observar, ya sabía quiénes eran, pero prefería que Don lo descubriera en su luna de miel.

**Continuara…**

**n. n oh dios, ¿Qué pasara? Esta vez intente no hacerlo muy serio, comenten, besos. n 3n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni los personajes, el juego, etc., etc., me pertenecen yo solo me divierto con ellos xD. **

**Nuevo capítulo, no está muy guay pero les prometo que a partir del que sigue se pondrá interesante (Creo _ 3_ después de todo soy la autora) Vamos, al fin y al cabo en el juego esta parte era aburrida, pero no podía omitirla, aunque si podía pero quería que conocieran mi versión de Tifa. Aclaro que si Aerith parece más uhmm amable es porque originalmente todos los personajes se contrastan entre sí. Espero no moleste nada de nada.**

**Algo mas, cuando **_las palabras estén de esta forma en un dialogo _**son algo así como los pensamientos de ese personaje que está hablando, para ahorrarme todo ese rollo de y Cloud pensó, y Tifa pensó. Bueno lo hago principalmente porque no me gusta que solo un personaje tenga derecho a pensar, así le da más profundidad a la historia… supongo jijiji espero que no sea mucho lio.**

**Finalmente después de todo este aburrido inicio de la autora, disfruten del capítulo. ****Let´s play :3**

"…" Se mantuvo en silencio observando, se levanto y camino a la salida de la oficina, ya estaba aburrida de todo, no deseaba verlos un segundo mas, después de aquella batalla en donde fue tomada por sorpresa no puede evitar sentir un fuerte deseo latiendo, el deseo de clavarles la espada…¿Por qué se contenía? No lo sabía, simplemente no quería. "Me voy de aquí, esto se vuelve aburrido…"

"…¿?"

Al llegar fuera escucho el móvil sonar. Era el director, ese tipo se la pasaba dando órdenes como si él fuera mucho más importante que ella. Lo era, pero…

"¿Ahora qué quieres…?"

"La misión de los Turks está por ser completada, no se necesita de tu ayuda. La misión para ti ha sido cancelada".

"¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso yo-"

"Claro que puedo, ahora regresa al edificio"

Guardo el objeto en uno de sus bolsillos y continuo su camino maldiciendo por lo bajo, ¿Qué se creían? Ella puede asegurar con éxito la misión, aunque más bien deseaba pelear.

"Soy… débil… ¿Es eso?" Sin darse cuenta decía por lo bajo su ultimo pensamiento. _Eso no podría ser… _

Su mente estaba llena de dudas, muchas, tal vez demasiado incomprensible, todas las preguntas que tenía jamás se contestaron, y deseaba una rápida respuesta. Llevaba mucho fuera de una verdadera batalla, seguro era eso, lo que le afectaba era no conseguir demostrar el poder que adquiría y que lograba con el tiempo, quería ser tan reconocida por esa fuerza como él, como Sephiroth.

"uff…" Lanzo un pequeño suspiro, levanto la vista y subió al tren de Shin-ra, se recargo contra la pared del vagón y observo desde la ventana las vacías calles. Susurro demasiado bajo el nombre de alguien, el nombre de esa persona era... "… ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?"

El tren comenzó a moverse; dentro del mismo vagón le acompañaban algunos empleados del edificio, algunas secretarias, guardias, personas normales… Tifa observo a todas esas personas ´normales´ con algo de envidia y desprecio. Pero a la vez deseaba llorar cuando los veía, tenían lo que ella no.

"…" _Ellos son normales, personas comunes, tienen un pasado, las memorias que les pertenecen les permiten saber quiénes son. Tienen amigos, una familia, personas que proteger, personas que aman… y yo… yo tengo a Shin-ra, no, realmente solo me tengo a mi. Quiero amar… quiero ser como ellos, quiero recordar mi pasado y así podría visitar a mi familia, a mis amigos… ¿En que pienso ahora? Solo son estupideces, eso no debe importarme…_

La maquina pronto se encontraba atravesando un oscuro túnel, las luces parpadeaban un poco, su profunda mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, completamente atrapada en el pensamiento que cada vez le atacaba con más frecuencia, enfrascada en un mundo de sueños y promesas. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron salió con tranquilidad, camino algunas calles y entro sin prisa al edificio, la mayoría de empleados y secretarias le saludaron como si la conocieran de toda la vida, todos sonreían confiados, podían decir unas simples palabras con un extraño tono que no podía evitar despreciar; subió hasta su habitación y se tumbo sobre la cama dejando escapar un quejido de frustración. Se dio la vuelta, quedando bocarriba, un nuevo suspiro, cerró los ojos y recordó… los pocos recuerdos que guardaba eran, a pesar de dolorosos, demasiado especiales al ser los únicos que tenia con ella.

-Mercado Muro…-

"¿Quién demonios eres? Tu… no eres una chica".

"Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta". El moreno presiono el arma contra la frente del Don, comenzaría a sacarle información.

"Espera Barret, no seas agresivo aun". El ex Soldado apenas entraba a la habitación acompañado de Aerith, se quitaba las ropas de chica entretanto.

"De acuerdo" Asentía frustrado, como deseaba matarlo ahí mismo por ser un idiota que ayudaba a Shin-ra. "Empieza a hablar… ¿Qué es lo que hará Shin-ra?"

"Escucha… no estoy seguro, y si lo digo me mataran". Estaba asustado, un grupo de terroristas lo tenían arrinconado, lo que Corneo imaginaba era que ellos son alguna clase de espías del gobierno. Claro, tanta opresión bajo Shin-ra, incluso ellos estaban en sus manos, todo Midgar y el mundo terminaría por pertenecerles por lo que seguro comenzaban a tomar medidas.

"¡Si no me lo dices yo seré quien te mate!" Barret no estaba para discursos ni mucho menos estaba dispuesto a tenerle piedad.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! Te lo diré…Shin-ra tiene planeado destruir el sector 7, han colocado bombas en el pilar y cuando el pilar sea destruido el sector caerá aplastando el suburbio todos ahí morirán… ya imaginas lo que sucederá… Quieren culpar a ese estúpido grupo Avalancha de lo que sucede, con suerte ellos también morirán, descubrieron su base ahí… Además… rescataran a quienes puedan para darse crédito de héroes" Cerro los ojos asustado.

"¡Demonios! ¡¿Pero qué M***** dices?! ¡Esto va mal! Cloud, tenemos que irnos al sector, antes de que suceda lo peor, ¡Mueve tu trasero!" El moreno estaba por salir, pero fue detenido por una breve interrupción de Corneo.

"No tan rápido me han dejado como un verdadero idiota y tengo una mascota que alimentar, así que esperen ahí…"

Estaban por salir de la habitación pero Corneo hizo un último movimiento, sintieron como el suelo desaparecía y cayeron sin poder evitarlo. Resistieron al golpe intentando evitar caer inconscientes, no podían permitírselo ahora.

"¡Despierta! Oye Cloud… despierta…" Como si se tratara de un susurro a su lado, logro escuchar la voz de ella, por alguna razón lograba escucharla, podría ser su imaginación pero aun así era agradable sentirla tan cerca. Pero el sueño no dura por siempre, abrió los ojos con lentitud.

Cloud se levanto ignorando el dolor. Estaba oscuro y húmedo, el olor era insoportable y podía sentir una corriente de agua chocando contra sus piernas. Si, no había duda, se trataba de una alcantarilla.

"¿Aerith? ¿Te encuentras bien?" el rubio acudió a su ayuda al verla sobre el suelo, casi por perder la conciencia.

"Uhmm…" asintió, después de tremenda caída intento ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible, el sector estaba en peligro no podían detenerse a descansar. "Debemos irnos, Barret…"

"¡M*****!" Barret estaba desesperado, recibió algunos moratones intentando poner a salvo a ambos, pero no era lo que dolía… Si no lograba salvarlos de eso su vida estaría aun mas llena de culpa, más de la que podría soportar, y sinceramente ya no necesitaba más muertes en su vida. "¡Larguémonos de una p*** vez!

-Lifestream-

La oscuridad inundaba el lugar… las almas que desaparecían en la corriente vital permanecían perdiendo sus recuerdos, sus memorias, y volverían al mundo como una nueva vida, sin saber que fue de ellos en el pasado. Pero, cierto ser no estaba dispuesto a morir, el prefirió dominar ese mundo tan extraño aun.

…

"Poco a poco… esto se consumara, Madre ven conmigo… llego el momento"

Un hombre susurraba en el profundo sueño que lo mantenía vivo, los destellos de la corriente vital que lo rodeaban parecían llevar su mensaje, el mundo escuchaba su voz, las almas se estremecían de inquietud. El fin se acercaría muy pronto, y él se convertiría en el ser más poderoso si eso lograba cumplirse.

Tifa pudo percibir aquel susurro, una voz muy extraña pero familiar, sin embargo prefirió ignorarlo y continuar con lo que hacía. Al igual que ella Cloud también lo distinguió era algo similar a la voz de ese hombre pero podría ser que pensar demasiado en encontrarlo lo hacía alucinar.

"¿Te encuentras bien Cloud?" La castaña se había detenido a revisarlo por su acción tan repentina. _Seguro está muy preocupado por el sector 7, por cierto… este debe ser el cementerio de Trenes, que curioso lugar._

"El cementerio de Trenes, jamás estuve aquí antes. No importa crucemos". Barret conocía perfectamente cada uno de los sectores, después de todo era su trabajo.

"Espera un poco Barret, ese monstruo te dejo herido…"

"No hay tiempo alguno para detenerse, mis heridas sanan con el logro del trabajo, a moverse".

Revisaron la zona rápidamente para darse una idea de cómo pasar, decidieron atravesar por los trenes, corrieron apresuradamente intentando evitar a los seres contaminados de mako, era muy común encontrar alguna vez un monstruo en medio de tu camino, después de todo era el mako lo que los convertía en eso y Midgar era conocida como la cuidad llena de mako. Tuvieron que enfrentarse a unos cuantos ´fantasmas´ de la zona y otros extraños seres que aparecían de la nada. Los tres se encontraban preocupados, el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba así como el tiempo se acababa. Escalaron por encima de los trenes y finalmente pudieron llegar a la estación, ya estaban más que cerca del pilar, finalmente ya podían verlo. Parecía seguir calmado pero no era así, desde lo más alto podían escucharse los estallidos de pólvora, las luces que estos desprendían delataban una ardua batalla, la lucha que Avalancha intentaba mantener a raya.

"…" Aerith estaba contenta por haberlo logrado, pero su sonrisa se borro inmediatamente al mirar la dura pelea, un gran acto heroico que ella algún día desearía protagonizar.

Barret corrió más rápido y subió al pilar, no tenía tiempo de detenerse a contemplar sus esfuerzos, esa también era su batalla. Cloud estaba por seguirle el paso pero se paró en seco al ver que Wedge se desplomaba desde la cima del pilar, su cuerpo termino tendido sobre el suelo, la tela de su camisa se pintaba de sangre, intento levantarse y continuar con la lucha pero su cuerpo no podía más.

"¡Wedge!" Cloud socorrió enseguida a su compañero, pero era demasiado tarde para poder salvarlo, sabía que sucedería lo peor, aunque jamás se llevo bien con ellos no significaba que los odiara, no quería perder a un compañero como él, sujeto su espada con fuerza, se aferro a ella, estaba furioso. _Perdóname Wedge, siempre he tenido el mismo destino, jamás pude proteger a nadie, pero esta vez, quiero que sea diferente, quiero protegerlos. Luchare por ustedes._

"Al menos… recordaste mi nombre…" Wedge aun era consciente de todo, estaba feliz de haber peleado valientemente, a pesar de haber sido cobarde y miedoso por años esta vez se lleno de valor y combatió como un feroz guerrero, si, lucho por todos y estaba orgulloso de eso, logro algo más que solo vigilar. _Seguro es el adiós, mi muerte es inevitable, me pregunto… ¿Esta batalla la ganaremos nosotros? Perdona Barret, me voy del grupo no cumplí con el trabajo líder…_

"Cloud…" La castaña parecía preocupada, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

"¡Subiré allí! ¡Aerith cuida de Wedge!" Siguió camino a la cima del pilar.

"Escucha Wedge, yo te cuidare, así que no mueras o Barret se enojara contigo…" sus palabras intentaban levantar su ánimo, pero el rechoncho hombre de dulce aspecto no podría resistir mas tiempo, allí terminaba todo para él. Le miro y respiro haciendo un último esfuerzo.

"Presta atención… Tienes que salvar a una pequeña, se llama Marlene, tienes que salvar a la gente que puedas, avisa a todos, escapa de aquí… ella está en el almacén… de armas" Le indico como llegar a Marlene, lo último que podía hacer era eso, confiaba en ella para salvar a todos los que pudiera, sabía que el tiempo estaba por acabar.

"entiendo…" miro a Wedge por última vez "También escaparas ¿Cierto? Nos veremos pronto, ¿eh?".

No esperaba una respuesta simplemente él tenía que saberlo así que continuó, entro al suburbio y siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra, gritaba lo que estaba por pasar, la gente salía confundida e interrogante, la chica grito a pesar de todo, algunos le hicieron caso y corrieron fuera del sector, otros pensaron que era una broma de niños y volvieron a sus casas. El agitado corazón de la florista latía muy enérgico aun, sus rodillas temblaban y su cuerpo desfallecía, el dolor de las peleas anteriores ya comenzaba a afectarle, pero no había tiempo para quejarse. _Tengo que… ¡Tengo que salvarlos! No puedo rendirme ahora, no debo huir de esto, Cloud y los demás seguro confían en mí._ Entro precipitadamente al almacén, encontró a una niña dormida descuidadamente sobre las arma, intento despertarla con cuidado para no asustarla.

"…" Aun seguía adormilada pero al estar completamente despierta se dio cuenta que era una extraña la que le hablaba. "¿Q-quien eres? ¡¿Un cliente?! Perdón que es…"

"Tengo que pedirte algo…" Marlene asintió en silencio, no comprendía por qué tanta agitación. "Tienes que confiar en mí, tu padre está peleando para rescatarlos a todos, te llevare a un lugar seguro".

_=Suburbios, sector 6=

"Estamos por llegar, en mi casa estarás segura".

Fueron detenidas por una gran cantidad de soldados, se pregunto qué sucedía ahora, sin aviso alguno le arrebataron a la pequeña Marlene y apuntaron con sus armas a la pequeña. De entre las multitudes aparecía un hombre en traje, seguro… un Turk.

"¿¡Tseng!?" _Ya veo, es culpa de él, ¿Qué planea ahora? No puede ser cierto ¿Por qué ahora? Si me pide otra vez que…_

"Ven con nosotros si no quieres que esta niña muera frente a ti, tu madre también está en peligro… intenta huir y ellas mueren, no te alejes y accede pacíficamente, tú decides". Esta vez no había escapatoria, no podía decir que no y huir de ellos, estaba desesperada.

"…" No sabía qué hacer. _Debo ir, no importa lo que decida, lo único que pasara es poner en peligro a Marlene y mi madre, aun si las mataran no me dejarían ir, la única respuesta inteligente es aceptar, aunque no puedo confiar en que tampoco harán algo… confiare en ti Tseng… _"De acuerdo, iré con ustedes, dejen a Marlene y a mi madre tranquilas".

"¡¿Qué haces…?! Shin-ra…" Marlene sabía por las historias que le contaba su padre que aquellos hombres solo causaban problemas, estaba segura que lastimarían a la florista.

"Marlene…" Llamo suavemente a la pequeña. "Todo está bien, soy muy fuerte, además estoy segura…dejó mi fe en tu padre y Cloud". Sonrió con tanta confianza que no parecía tenerle miedo a Shin-ra. La pequeña pudo calmarse un poco pero derramo algunas lágrimas sin darse cuenta, asintió una vez más, debía confiar en ella.

Miro alejarse a la florista, y corrió lo que quedaba de camino a la pequeña casa que le señalo Aerith, algunos soldados de Shin-ra se retiraron de ahí, una mujer castaña de mirada marrón le recibió a la entrada.

-Sobre el pilar-

La espada cayó pesada sobre la barra del Turk, este hizo un esfuerzo por no caer, por suerte la barra era más que resistente. Seguido de ese ataque llego Barret disparando a todas direcciones. Reno esquivo la mayoría y uso la barra para detener otras, algunas rozaron su piel pero solo fueron leves cortes.

"Demonios hombre pelea en serio…. Mierda" Levanto la vara electro-Mag presionando un botón secundario logro encerrar en una pirámide mágica al grandulón de brazo-arma.

". . . ." Cloud estaba por atacar a la pirámide extraña pero prefirió encargarse antes del Turk. Levanto la espada y la estampo contra el suelo logrando que su fuerza provocara un viento cortante, reno intento esquivarlo pero impacto directo en él.

Cloud intento cortar en dos la pirámide, cuando Barret salió de ahí jadeaba jamás sintió algo similar, tan solo se sintió congelado. Reno busco entre sus materias pero ahora es cuando se maldecía por ser un desordenado.

"Rayos ¿Dónde deje esa materia?"

Aprovecho su momento de distracción, el moreno corrió y golpeo su rostro con la fuerza que le quedaba después de esa horrible sensación. Reno fue tirado al suelo con un moretón en el rostro. Seguidamente Barret lo levanto una vez más del cuello amenazante.

"Malditos Avalancha, eso no puede acabar conmigo". A punto de usar la barra Cloud cortó en partes el arma del pelirrojo.

"Gracias spiky". Tomo con más fuerza el cuello del chico. "Nada nos detendrá y juro que destruiré Shin-ra".

Lo estampó contra el suelo con fuerza increíble, Reno sintió que su espalda podría haber sido pulverizada. Maldijo con más ímpetu. SE levanto a punto de derrumbarse cansado.

"Pudieron vencerme, pero esa bomba no es posible de desactivar". El Turk tenía una sonrisa a pesar de que la lucha contra Cloud y Barret lo dejo con más de una herida grave. Subió al helicóptero con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

"¡Maldito!" El enfurecido líder de avalancha no dejaba de disparar, destruyendo todo a su paso, pero no había logrado nada.

Cuando salió uno más, Aerith estaba presa de los Turks, Cloud se percató de ello y miro sorprendido. ¿¡Como rayos sucedió!? Miro el paso de este helicóptero.

"¡Ella está bien!" Grito desde la distancia.

El helicóptero paso cercano a ellos, con algunos más, de vuelta al edificio, una misión cumplida. Cloud miro a Aerith alejarse más, iría a rescatarla, Barret también se percató de ello pero presto menos atención. Sujeto un grueso cable y le grito a Cloud para que subiera rápido. El pilar detrás de ellos exploto y caía en pedazos, miles de partes encendidas e fuego, aplastando a quienes no escaparon.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo duro y terroso. Sofocados. Todo se desplomaba, era destruido. Las personas que corrieron intentando salvarse solo consiguieron morir.

Barret miro todo con lágrimas en sus ojos, todos murieron. Sus compañeros, su hija, los vecinos- Todo acabo para él.

=Edificio Shin-ra=

Desde la altura, el presidente observaba la gran destrucción que se causaba magníficamente, su reactor principal también fue destruido pero que importaba, el precio por terminar con un pequeño dolor de cabeza era a veces el más cruel pero más efectivo. Ahora nadie se revelaría. Acabaría con ellos, se darían titulo de héroes como siempre, era perfecto. El hombre rubio sonrió sombríamente con satisfacción.

En una habitación apartada se encontraba la Soldado leyendo algunos libros e informes de anteriores misiones en Shin-ra, no le importaba el fuerte estruendo del sector desplomándose, parecía estar completamente concentrada en la lectura de esos archivos. Anochecía, las manecillas del reloj apuntaban pero el cielo contradecía al propio tiempo, el mako que inundaba la ciudad nunca mostraba el sol del que tanto hablaba Hojo.

"Me pregunto… ¿Cómo será el sol en un aire puro?"

"_Pronto lo sabrás, cuando lleguemos a la tierra prometida no habrá que sufrir más, veras el sol brillar y podrás sentir el calor tan agradable…" _Desde hacía algún tiempo escuchaba una voz que decía cosas extrañas y sin sentido alguno, nació de la nada y se ha dedicado a molestarla con miles de discursos.

"La tierra prometida, una reunión, la corriente vital, ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? Siempre hablas de eso pero no te comprendo". Se había cansado de escuchar lo mismo. Aprendió que se trataba de una entidad extraña, que aunque no veía sabia que la escuchaba. De alguna forma entablo amistad con ese extraño ser. Y precisamente se dedico a examinar todo eso, quería entenderlo.

"_La reunión… debes ir al cráter del norte, él te lo explicara todo"._

"… Sigues con eso, no me has dicho quien eres, además no creo que él siga vivo, murió en Nibelheim, se unió a la corriente vital"Era extraño que hablara con esa voz, pero algo en esa mujer que solo hablaba de una reunión y la tierra prometida, la llenaban de curiosidad, y de alguna forma esa misteriosa mujer sabía mucho o tal vez conocía a Sephiroth. Luego buscaría una razón de todo, por ahora quería más información de ese hombre.

=Casa de Aerith=

"Cloud… ¿No?" Elmyra se encontraba a espaldas de ellos preparando un té, para relajarse un poco y de paso también ellos.

"uhmm…" asintió, no sabía cómo decirle lo que había pasado.

"Se trata de Aerith, ella fue capturada por Shin-ra, lo sé" Se sentó tranquilamente, los hombres se quedaron asombrados, lo veía con tanta naturalidad que era algo de tener miedo…

"Así es, pero, ¿Por qué la buscan? ¿Qué quieren de ella?" Las preguntas salieron de su boca con descuido, pero realmente le preocupaba lo que podría pasarle a la chica. No podía evitar sentir culpa, una especia de culpa por lo que paso, el metió a esa mujer en ese problema y ahora, era su responsabilidad sacarle de ese lugar.

"Aerith es… una Anciana, la única, la ultima de ellos… yo realmente no soy su madre, todo paso hace 15 años…" las palabras se entrecortaban con dolor, le dolía mucho la historia que tenían. Un destino que tuvieron que aceptar a pesar de no ser lo que deseaban. Aerith no quería ser una Cetra pero tenía que aceptarlo si eso significaba ayudar al planeta.

=Edificio Shin-ra, laboratorio=

"Bienvenida Cetra". Una sonrisa funesta se asomaba de aquel rostro, de él hombre considerado como el mayor científico de Shin-ra, según ellos un genio.

"Tu… otra vez tu… ¿lo planeaste todo? ¡¿Fue tu culpa que tanta gente muriera?!" La castaña había perdido la calma, las voces del planeta se amotinaban en su mente. Eso solo podía significar que la gente que ha muerto en el sector… regreso al planeta tan prontamente. Todos esos gritos que no paraban comenzaban a asustarle, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al escuchar al mismo planeta agonizar con ellos.

"Aun si lo fuera no cambiaría nada, aquellos que murieron no pueden volver, tu como Anciana lo sabes, y parece que justo ahora escuchas al planeta". Se reacomodo las gafas mientras hacía anotaciones en un pequeño libro.

"¿¡Por que hacer una cosa como esa!?"

"Nosotros como humanos tenemos un propio interés, y buscamos lograrlo, no nos importa lo que destruimos con nuestro paso, solo queremos obtener lo que deseamos". Cerró el libro y lo dejo a un lado. "Es complicado querer comprender lo que nos hace tan salvajes".

"…" _Maldito, ustedes mataron a tanta gente…_ Sentía un incontrolable deseo de golpear a ese sujeto que arruinaba la vida de muchas personas, quería que dejaran de gritar tantas personas al mismo tiempo, quería entender al planeta pero parecía ser más difícil que antes.

"Dime una cosa Cetra, ¿La recuerdas?" Hojo se detuvo frente al contenedor de especímenes en muestra.

"¿Recordar? ¿A quién? ¿De qué hablas?" Parecía estar confundida, solo tenía 7 años cuando la conoció, no podría recordarlo aunque quisiera.

"Ya veo…es una lástima". Suspiro hondo y salió del lugar un tanto decepcionado.

"…". Se sentó sobre el frio suelo de esa pequeña prisión que era más bien un contenderos, estaba cansada. _Cloud… ¿Vendrás a rescatarme?_

=Casa de Aerith=

"Ella siempre me hablaba de las voces del planeta y tantas palabras así, lleno de misterio y muy confuso, algo que jamás pude comprender… era que su madre ya había regresado al planeta, y que no estaba sola… muchas otras cosas".

"¿había regresado al planeta?" No era algo que pudiesen comprender, no tenían idea a lo que se refería.

"No supe lo que quiso decir". Hizo una pausa recordando algo sobre ello. "Le pregunté que si se refería a alguna estrella del cielo, pero ella dijo que era este planeta… Era una niña muy misteriosa".

=Edificio Shin-ra=

"¿Hojo…? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Un nuevo espécimen? …Te refieres a la Anciana, supongo." Parecía un poco sorprendida. "Bueno… eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, vete de aquí".

"L-lo siento… el profesor me envió…" El soldado se disculpo y se retiro inmediatamente.

"¿Qué tienen que ver conmigo? Ese hombre es un loco" Entro de nuevo a su habitación y continúo con la lectura de un viejo expediente sobre alguna misión en Nibelheim. _La misión estaba por llegar a su fin, sin embargo… Sephiroth descubrió que su nacimiento era en realidad el comienzo de un experimento, él era un monstruo. Él afirmaba ser el elegido, el que destruiría a la raza humana y el mismo planeta, el mismo se llamo Cetra. Me costaba creerlo, tanto tiempo que trabaje en Turk jamás fui espectadora de tanta destrucción…_

"Esto es… el diario de una antigua agente de los Turks…Pero no dice nada relevante de esa misión, tan solo la ubicación y el objetivo, que extraño… Sephiroth un Cetra, el elegido ¿Cetra?" Tifa recordaba que Hojo le había dicho algo sobre ellos, hace mucho tiempo. Aunque lo que dijo era muy poco y no resolvería muchas dudas. "¿Sephiroth quiere salvar el planeta?". Una extraña pregunta, podía ser, tanto como no realmente. "¡Imposible! Las historias de él son diferentes…"

"_Nada podría ser imposible, Sephiroth quiere lo mejor para todos nosotros, y podrá lograrlo una vez estemos en la tierra prometida…"_. De la nada interrumpía esa voz tan aguda que era molesta en ciertas ocasiones. De nuevo comenzaba a parlotear de su tierra prometida, estaba fastidiada de eso, solo repetía lo mismo y siempre invitándola a ese dichoso lugar.

"¿Quién eres…? ¡Más importante! ¿Qué te sucede para estar de su lado?". Cerro el libro y lo dejo sobre la mesa para dar vueltas por toda la habitación. "Además… él está muerto, puede que no, nadie lo sabe, pero… ¿Cómo saber si aun vive? Bien da igual, el es el más grande Soldado de todos los tiempos, el increíble Sephiroth, pero aun así… ¿Por qué siempre me repites aquello de la tierra prometida? …El… ¿Esta ahí?"

"…"

=Casa de Aerith=

"… Así que… Aerith es una Anciana". Razonaba Cloud mientras Barret hablaba algunas cosas con su hija.

"…" Elmyra preparaba un almuerzo para la pequeña.

"¡Entiendo! ¡Barret!" El moreno bajo de inmediato. "Nos marchamos, iremos a rescatar a Aerith".

"Dejare a Marlene en tus manos". Se dirigió a la mujer, esta accedió sin más que decir.

Salieron y según la información que obtuvieron en ese sector se encaminaron al Merado muro. Al llegar unos cuantos niños les invitaron a ver como había quedado el sector 7 después de esa explosión. Cloud se dio cuenta de que algunos restos del sector vecino permitían subir. Ambos asintieron decididos a tomar ese camino. Treparon los tubos gruesos, estaban completamente dañados y muchos aun funcionaban, algunos eran un desastre y un peligro, pero después de batallar con ello lograron llegar a la cima. Era alguna clase de conexión al suburbio. Se acercaron a la entrada.

Prepararon sus armas, el plan de emergencia que venían tramando desde el mercado muro ya estaba claro. Tan solo entrarían a patearles el trasero a todos los Shin-ra y después de eso sacarían a Aerith. Simple pero con mucha lógica; no afectaría en nada que entraran de semejante manera, no matarían a Aerith si tanto la necesitaban el único obstáculo era toda la seguridad que tenían que enfrentar, y probablemente a esa chica la encontrarían ahí. Lo único que sabían por ahora era que después del piso 60 comenzaban los problemas más peligrosos, son lugares que incluso un trabajador de Shin-ra normal jamás ha visto.

"¡Perdone!, pero si no tiene cita, tendrá que…" La mujer a la entrada era la recepcionista del edificio, parecía de mal humor.

"No necesito ninguna cita… ¡Si no quieren morir apártense!" El moreno enfurecido irrumpió de manera violenta y comenzó a disparar al frente, todos los empleados se tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a correr.

"¡Son Avalancha! ¡Intrusos! ¡Sáquenlos de aquí!" Mientras se cubría llamo a los soldados encargados de la seguridad y corrió lejos de ellos.

Se dirigieron al ascensor, Cloud se sentía muy preocupado por rescatar a Aerith, si encontraban a esa chica no estaba seguro de poder vencerla, entonces todo el plan estaría arruinado y escapar con Aerith será imposible.

=Edificio Shin-ra, Piso 62, Biblioteca=

"Rayos… La información es muy poca, seguro que Hojo se encargo de que nadie tuviera acceso libremente a ella… ¿Esconde algo?" Tifa vagaba entre los estantes de libros buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla.

Existía de todo menos algo que fuese útil, la historia de Shin-ra y el edificio, la construcción de Midgar, los reactores, pero no había algo acerca de los Cetras, incluso algo sobre el incidente de Nibelheim, pero esa información no le interesaba mucho en ese momento.

"… ni siquiera el incidente en Nibelheim está completo, no tienen absolutamente nada…" Suspiro agotada, ni siquiera la historia sobre Shin-ra estaba completa, y ya que Hojo no dejaba tocar ni leer sus anotaciones e informes, tenía que buscar algo en ese lugar.

Continúo con la búsqueda. Probablemente pudiese encontrar algo acerca de los Cetras y entonces de alguna forma entender el poder de Sephiroth. También buscaba algo relacionado a él, quedaban muchos misterios y preguntas que contestar.

=Edificio Shin-ra, Piso 62=

"Al menos conseguimos esta tarjeta, apuesto que la oficina del presidente está en la cima, y el laboratorio de Hojo… me pregunto dónde estará…"

"Tuvimos suerte de que ese sujeto nos ayudara"

"Veré si puedo conseguir la tarjeta del siguiente piso… parece que esta es la biblioteca…" Salieron del ascensor.

El bibliotecario, que en un pasado fue alcalde, les propuso darles la tarjeta que buscaban si lograban adivinar su clave secreta, el sujeto de afuera les daría la clave a cambio de unos cuantos gil, pero no pagarían mucho por eso.

"De acuerdo hombre, no pagues, al menos podrás saber que la clave tiene algo que ver con esos libros…"

No había tiempo para perder, pero no eran criminales y preferían no llamar mucho la atención. Cloud le pidió a Barret que le esperara, entro a alguna habitación al azar, sin contar con que esa chica estaría en ese mismo lugar. Al notar que Tifa se encontraba en esa misma habitación que él, detuvo sus pasos y decidió mejor retroceder antes de ser descubierto. Ella seguía la lectura aun, creyó entonces que no pasaba nada, no se había dado cuenta.

"…" El rubio retrocedió unos cuantos pasos en completo silencio, lentamente y con cuidado.

"Cloud… eres el tipo de antes ¿No? Pensé que habías muerto…" Soltó de repente la chica.

"¿Eh? S-sí, soy yo. Y para tu desgracia sigo vivo". Sujeto el mango de su espada esperando el ataque.

"Tranquilo, no te iba a atacar. No tengo ordenes de capturarte, mientras no tenga una misión yo no hare nada". Sonrió sin despegar la mirada del libro.

"Uhmm…" No estaba seguro de confiar en ella, por si acaso retrocedió un paso más. Sin dejar de vigilarla, aunque no llevaba ningún arma encima de cualquier forma no conocía nada de ella.

"Vienes a rescatar a la Anciana ¿No?" Cerro el libro y suspiro, estaba fatigada y decidió mejor subir al laboratorio de Hojo para ver la segura paliza que le darán si esos tipos lograban llegar, burlar la seguridad en ese edificio no era algo difícil, debían temerle a los de 2da clase. "La clave es Mako, consigue rescatarla, suerte". Le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda y salió de la sala.

"¿Eh…?" _¿Pero qué rayos le pasa? ¿A caso nos quiere ayudar? No creo… debe haber un motivo para que lo haga pero, no debería confiar, espero que esta sea la última vez que confió en alguien que ya no lo merece._ "¿….Gracias?".

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Miraba desde el cristal a las afueras del edificio, no sabía si era correcto lo que hacia Shin-ra, todas las historias que contaban de ellos la confundían… Eran héroes, eran crueles seres humanos. No podía saber si ella era un gran Héroe o lo mismo que fue Sephiroth. Mataba por el bien de alguien ¿Eso era un héroe? No podía saberlo… Llego al piso 67, se detuvo y no pudo evitar percatarse de el próximo espécimen para experimentos era un animal. El mismo que vio hace unos años creía recordar.

"¿Quién eres?, ¿Eres Red XIII? Hojo dijo algo sobre ti hace unos días… Te tenia aquí encerrado desde hace mucho y ahora es que quiere usarte…" Miro fijamente a la bestia roja.

"…" La mirada intensa y furiosa del animal erizaba la piel de cualquiera.

"Oye, no me mires así… Quisiera sacarte de ahí, por alguna razón el lugar donde estas siempre lo odie… aunque solo una vez estuve allí dentro…" Era extraño que quisiera salvar a un espécimen, tal vez el miedo que le producía ese lugar era la causa, o el mismo odio que sentía por Hojo.

"…" Se giro dándole la espalda y se recostó, esperaba lo peor, ¿Existía algo peor que estar encerrado?

La chica continúo su camino subiendo el ascensor al laboratorio, Hojo seguro estaba reunido con el demás personal y el presidente. Al llegar se encontró con Aerith encerrada, esta levanto su mirada pero se decepciono al ver que aun no llegaban.

"…" Cruzo frente a ella.

"¿Eres…Tifa?" La castaña no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Y que si lo soy? ¿Me vas a matar? O será que quieres conocerme, lo siento no doy autógrafos". Se detuvo un momento antes de subir.

"No es eso… aunque si quería conocerte, eres una leyenda en todo Midgar, en los suburbios corren todo tipo de rumores, ahora que te conocí en persona, algo me dice que no eres mala".

"Como digas". Se sentó junto al asistente de Hojo, esperaría a que llegaran si es que no los atrapaban los Turk ya como ultimo peligro, lo dudaba no se encargaban precisamente de la seguridad, al menos solo la del presidente. _Con que no soy mala, uhmm, me pregunto cuántos rumores llevan ya, no puedo creer lo fácil que engañan a todos. Realmente no soy un arma peligrosa que acabe con el mundo, y tampoco soy Sephiroth, que tontería. Tampoco soy una mutación y mucho menos Jenova. _

La pequeña reunión del presidente aparentemente ya había finalizado, Hojo había entrado y reanudo el análisis de la Cetra, aunque esto no pudo ser ya que también le siguieron los de Avalancha.

"¡Aerith!"

"¿Aerith? Ah, ¿Así se llama?" El científico no parecía preocuparse por la llegada inesperada.

"¡No te preocupes Aerith te sacaremos!" Cloud finalmente había llegado a su objetivo.

"Antes de desear matarme, piensa un poco la situación, este equipo es extremadamente delicado. Sin mí, ¿quién podría manejarlo? ¿Eh?" Su típico movimiento de acomodar las gafas y dibujo una sonrisa enferma en su rostro. "Y ahora ¡Sube al ejemplar!"

La maquina subió a una bestia de pelaje rojizo, este estaba alterado y parecía asustado, sin embargo amenazaba con atacar a la chica.

"¡Cloud! ¡Ayúdame!" Desesperada corrió al otro extremo esperando no ser atacada.

"Demonios… ¿Qué crees que haces?" Tenía que buscar una solución antes de que pasara algo peor.

"Ayudando a una especie en peligro de extinción…"

El moreno que le acompañaba ya estaba cansado de toda esa situación, decidió disparar a la maquina y así sacarlos. Disparo sin saber a dónde apuntaba. Hojo estaba horrorizado de semejante acción, asustado por sus preciados especímenes abrió el contenedor, esperaba que aun siguiesen vivos. De entre los destellos de luz emergió la bestia atacando a su raptor, lo mordió al cuello, intento no hacerle mucho daño ya que realmente no era un salvaje como esos humanos.

El ex-soldado aprovecho la situación para sacar a la castaña, aunque él no pudo escapar con ella, parecía que algún espécimen mas emergía. Salió rápidamente antes de ser atacado. Emergieron algunos tentáculos.

"Nos ocuparemos de ese monstruo, Barret llévate a Aerith". Sujeto la espada con fuerza y se preparo con algunas materias.

Red dejo a un lado al científico, este escapo de sus agresores y dejo a lucha a uno de sus especímenes de prueba. H0512 su ejemplar mas inferior pero que ahora podía ayudarlo.

"Te daré una mano, puedes llamarme Red XIII o como quieras es igual"

"¡Bien! Red, demuestra que tan bueno eres en batalla". Como cualquier Soldado en Shin-ra amaba una batalla difícil. "¡Vamos!"

Muestra H0512, Cloud lanzo una ataque de hielo, magia, el cristal se expandió de forma majestuosa congelando algunos tentáculos al momento de entrar en contacto, este se quebró y el monstruo sintió un extraño dolor, estaba más enfurecido. Mientras tanto Red asestaba un golpe con sus patas delanteras al espécimen, este dividió partes de su cuerpo en tres más, las criaturas les lanzaron un ataque de fuego, Red logro esquivarlo aunque Cloud no tuvo suficiente tiempo y alcanzaron a rozar su piel, demasiado caliente. Antes de que Red pudiese volver a embestir Cloud ataco al monstruo clavando su espada varias veces con fuerza.

Un resplandor brillo entre el pelaje de Red, tiro un potente rayo contra el espécimen, no fue mucho daño. Cloud hizo un rápido movimiento de la espada y corto en dos partes a las molestas mascotas de este. Red termino el duelo, salto ferozmente dirigiendo un golpe mágico.

Seguidamente la bestia parecía no querer morir, pero cayó al suelo con un extraño líquido verde y azul saliendo de su cuerpo.

"No eres tan malo" Cloud jadeaba levente no estaba muy acostumbrado a usar materia.

"No me subestimes". Red estaba más que familiarizado a luchar, en su pueblo seres como esos aparecían frecuentemente.

Barret expectante de todo se acerco con la castaña.

"Aerith ¿Te encuentras bien?" Cloud se ocuparía luego de sus propias heridas.

"Si, gracias Cloud".

Alguien los observaba, el asistente de Hojo corrió entretanto asustado por la fuerza sobrehumana de esos tipos. Una sombría sonrisa se delineaba en los labios de la pelinegra, ansiaba ver como Hojo era humillado de esa forma aunque realmente esperaba que le patearan el rostro o fueran más crueles, pero bueno, algo así ya era suficiente. Cloud miro al hombre correr y recogió la tarjeta que voló al suelo en su desesperación. También ser percato de la chica que miraba satisfecha, a caso ¿Planeaba algo? Era un tipa loca y misteriosa fue lo que pensó Cloud de la nada. Cuando regreso su mirada ella había desaparecido.

"De acuerdo, entonces es hora de marcharnos, nos dividiremos en dos grupos para evitar que nos reconozcan". No tenia porque preocuparse ahora, solo era cuestión de salir. "Red ira conmigo, Barret ve con Aerith, Nos veremos en el ascensor de la planta 66".

"De acuerdo, ¡Nos vemos luego!" Salieron la castaña y el moreno.

Tomaron dos caminos diferentes, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta aun. Siguieron sigilosamente el camino al ascensor, entraron pero no esperaron encontrarse con un Turk. Era una trampa… Parecía que los habían atrapado, no había que preocuparse, escapar no era problema para un ex Soldado primera clase pero eso no era su preocupación, tanto podían pelear esta vez con ella y ahora Aerith volvía a estar en peligro.

Los esposaron a ambos, y los llevaron a la planta 69, seguro la oficina del presidente, ya que era el último piso. Esperaba que los otros estuvieran bien.

-…-

"Rayos…Sabia que no sería tan fácil, bueno… tendremos que salir de esta prisión". Cloud estaba molesto pero más que molesto concentrado en una solución.

"Señorita Tifa, el presidente quiere verla". La secretaria del presidente fue hasta su habitación para llamarla, seguro era importante.

"¿hmm? Vaya, una misión finalmente". Se levanto de la cama y dejo todos los documentos que llevaba leyendo desde hace un rato.

Subió hasta el piso 69 rogando porque fuera una misión seria y complicada, ya estaba cansada de los trabajitos que no eran lo suyo. Si, seguro se trataba de algún difícil trabajo. Cuando llego, se detuvo frente al escritorio ansiosa de saber cuál sería la misión de esta vez.

"Escucha Tifa… tu nueva misión será…"

Continuara-

**¿Qué le pedirá el presi? Jejeje Otro capítulo más, gracias por leer. Perdón si estuvo aburrido otra vez, ok… tal vez deba conseguir un trabajo x3 jejeje la verdad admitan me quedo bonito no de dioses aun, pero trabajo en ello.**

**Almafuerte: Gracias por comentar me has levantado el ánimo yo comenzaba a pensar que escribía un poco feo y creeme será una gran historia.**

akaneyamileth17: Graxias jejeje Sé que la historia no es de las que te gustan pero te prometo que le pondré algo picante y dulce al mismo tiempo. Aunque más picante ¿Eh?

**AlbertoChucho: Señor desesperado xD le pondré romance diminutamente porque te juro que no es lo mío, o intentare poner sutilmente y no muy empalagoso x3 se paciente.**

**NanniLockhart: Gracias por comentar, ya verás como los iré sorprendiendo ejeejeje *-* espero… **

**Gracias otra vez, en serio gracias, amo saber que mi escritura tiene futuro xD nos leemos pronto no lo olviden.**

**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar. Volveré… yo jamás seré un recuerdo…**


End file.
